La Hermandad del Sombrero Negro
by Nelliel L. Smith
Summary: Eren, hijo de un gran legado de Cazadores de Brujas, es maldecido en los últimos instantes por una de las más poderosas, a sufrir el pecado original de la vida, y es forzado a concebir por uno de los hijos herederos más poderosos. Levi. AU. RIREN. LEMMON. MPREG.
1. Prólogo

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. NON-CON. MPREG. LEMMON.

**RIREN.**

* * *

**La Hermandad del Sombrero Negro**

_**Prólogo**_

_**La venganza de la Sabia**_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

* * *

_Ésta es Cassandra Blanc._

_En sus últimos momentos de vida. Una mujer imponente, una belleza codiciada, mas bien, una maldición deseada._

_Ésta es Cassandra Blanc. Una **Bruja**._

_Y he aquí, los últimos instantes de su vida…_

Abrí mis ojos, y comencé a batir la lengua. Murmuraba y murmuraba. No podían impedirlo. Mi voz sonaba en mi cabeza como el cantar de cien cuervos, en pleno graznar.

₪_Este tratado yo pacto con mi sangre_

_¡Con vida y muerte!₪_

−Cassandra Blanc, has sido condenada a la Hoguera, por el Alto pecado de Brujería−Escuché al hombre citar, tenía un papiro arrugado en sus temblorosas manos, y su voz denotaba cualquier cosa menos determinación, él hubiese sido un juego fácil, no como el bastardo que me condenó−. Según los Acuerdos de Blancas, dictados por la Real Sociedad Santa, en 1847, eres condenada a muerte. Cassandra Blanc, la Bruja.

Sólo veía personas de negro. No podía ver sus rostros, todos escondían la mirada. Temerosos espectadores, morbosos atendedores, todos…todos a la espera de la muerte de a quien tanto habían perseguido y a quien nunca hubiesen pensado en atrapar, pues mi cabeza era algo que se disputaban desde hace ya siglos, sin que nada hubiesen podido conseguir.

₪_Prueba en tu carne,_

_¡Oh que reine el dolor!₪_

Dediqué mi mejor mirada, observé impávida, la lustrosa mirada verde que mantenía. Sí, que claros ojos victoriosos se jactaban en mi prematura tumba. Podía saborear mi propia muerte en sus bellos orbes…No pude evitar sonreírle, pero aquel retador gesto poco provocó en su plana expresión. Para él sólo era un premio más que coronaría, sólo era la cabeza del ciervo que había conseguido en un día de caza…Vaya sorpresa se iría a llevar.

No por nada, fui considerada la Bruja más peligrosa dentro de mi Aquelarre. Yo la gran Cassandra. La Reina Bruja de las sobrevivientes de Salem.

₪_Por Abalam, por Isaac,_

_¡Por la sangre de tu sierva!₪_

−¡Maldita seas en el nombre real de quienes te aborrecen! –Chilló, esta vez mirándome fijamente. Era sólo un chiquillo, que jugaba el papel de dictador.

−¡Maldita seas, oh maldita seas! –Corearon los espectadores.

Allí fue el momento, el sujeto castaño, de hermosos ojos verdes; verdes como la mismísima envidia caminaron hacia mí. Le entregaron una daga, la cual fue bendecida y besada por el chiquillo quien coreaba mi dictadura, era él quien reemplazaba al cura en cuestión, sólo un feligrés prematuro, un pobre e inocente lacayo. Si tuviera una de mis manos libres lo hubiese podido ver danzar al Diablo si así yo lo hubiese deseado.

Le sonreí, le mostré mi vivaz lengua y él escondió nuevamente su mirada de mí. Me temía, como muy bien todos debían de haber hecho.

₪_Condeno hoy tu vida,_

_Así como tú condenas la mía₪_

Lo miré en su andar, repitiendo una y otra vez, la rima de su tortuosa existencia. Calibré mi insípida lengua, dispuesta a corear el final de su pobre juventud.

Desterrar de la vida a una joven y poderosa bruja es un pecado que no se puede perdonar. Mis hermanas, escondidas como muchedumbre, cerraron sus ojos y tararearon conmigo en silencio. Podía ver sus lenguas batirse al mismo momento en que las palabras emergían en mi cabeza.

₪_Derramo mi alma en ti,_

_¡Oh! Concédeme el deseo₪_

−Yo, Eren Jaeger, descendiente de la Sagrada Sociedad del Fulgor Rojo, te condeno a ti, Bruja, a la muerte−Dictó neutralmente.

₪_Derramo mi alma en ti,_

_¡Oh! Concédeme el deseo₪_

Cortó, sin ninguna delicadeza, con la daga mi piel, justo a la altura de mi esternón, rasgando mi ropa y dejando expuesta mi piel. Mi sangre fluyó y un manchón en mi camisón comenzó a teñir la tela. Él volvió a alzar el cuchillo, meditó unos segundos y lo incrustó justo en la herida. Gruñí sin pensarlo, y un charco tiñó el suelo de ripio bajo mis pies. El maldito removió lentamente la daga, tratando de causarme el mayor daño posible.

−Por Abalam, por Isaac, por Abalam, por Isaac−Le susurré, él inmediatamente reconoció mi voz y se alejó de mí, numerosas armas comenzaron a dispararme. Ya era demasiado tarde−¡Cierro el trato, que por mi sangre se ha consagrado!

₪_¡Por Abalam, por Isaac!_

_¡Cierro el trato, que por mi sangre se ha consagrado!₪_

−¡Muérete de una vez! –Gritó.

La sangre me hirvió, el fuego llegó desde mis pies a mi rostro demasiado pronto. Chillé en compañía del dolor.

₪_En tu cuerpo hoy descansa…_

_La peor maldición,_

_Que podrías haber esperado₪_

Mi conciencia poco duró. Todo era un mar rojo, pero aun sus ojos brillaban fulgurosos. Estiré mi mano y con lo último de mis fuerzas, rocé su silueta a la lejanía. El fuego comenzaba a robarse la poca consciencia que aun quedaba en mí. Sólo podía oír el silencioso grito de mis hermanas, terminando junto conmigo, el pacto que había sellado mi muerte.

Cerré los ojos y dejé de gritar, mi cuerpo expelió una aureola negra, no lo veía, pero lo había visto en millones de oportunidades. Cada vez que una de las nuestras moría, en el cielo quedaba una mancha.

Desaparecí junto con mi maldición, la cual quedó sellada en una _mancha en su pecho_.

_Eren Jaeger, quedas maldecido por una Bruja._

_...Continuará..._

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Bueno, esta es una de las atrocidades más grandes que llegaré a escribir, y bueno, pues es un reto a mi imaginación como escritora y decidí tomarlo.**_

_**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga BLOOMYLEE, quien con tanto molestar, consiguió su MPREG y su NON-CON (NON-CON PRÓXIMAMENTE).**_

_**Gracias a todos por darle la oportunidad a mis brujitas, a mi Eren Cazador y a la pronta aparición de Levi en esta historia.**_

_**Adiós.**_

_**Nell.**_


	2. Capítulo I

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. NON-CON. MPREG. LEMMON.

**RIREN.**

* * *

**La Hermandad del Sombrero Negro**

_**Primera Parte**_

_**~La Maldición de Cassandra~**_

**Capítulo**_** I**_

_**Conocimiento de la Maldición**_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

* * *

**Eren**

Me ardía el cuerpo. Era una infernal fiebre que avasallaba con fuerza todo mi ser.

Ya era dos meses de la ejecución de Cassandra Blanc. La Gran Bruja de Salem. Esa harpía llevaba haciendo de las suyas desde mediados de 1962, cuando se dictaron los juicios de Salem en lo que hoy es Massachusetts, Estados Unidos.

En los periódicos, su muerte salió. Obvio, ella se desempeñaba como una corredora de propiedades muy conocida por la ciudad, pero La Organización se encargó de encubrir su muerte como "un penoso accidente domestico con un enchufe mal calibrado". Se dijo que sus restos fueron encontrados en su casa, la cual también fue quemada. Había muerto de una forma común y silvestre. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Pero muerta y todo, aun seguía haciendo estragos en_ mi_ cuerpo. Llevaba recostado en mi cuarto más de lo que podía recordar, todo me dolía y sentía un gran ardor en mi abdomen. Ella me había maldecido. Esa había sido la conclusión del Pastor Nick, el Padre del feligrés que dio sentencia a la bruja. Según Grisha, mi padre y mi empleador, estaban "trabajando" en la forma de quitarme la condena, pero no era solo el dolor, era la sensación de que algo estaba _mal_ conmigo.

Mi hermana había estado cuidando de mí. Mikasa, mi hermanastra. Ella había estado yendo y viniendo a mi apartamento dos veces al día para asearme y darme algo con qué alimentarme, porque llevarme a un hospital público no era solución, ellos no podrían hacer nada por mí y yo no podría exponerme a ser visto por las Brujas, quienes de seguro querrían su venganza a favor de su gran Señora. No me importa, sería capaz de cortar sus cabezas tal y como lo hice con la otra. Si el pez gordo no fue tanto problema, seguro su sequito tampoco lo sería.

_Oh, no sabes cuánto te equivocas._

Grité.

Me lancé de la cama, pues a un costado de mi cuarto, podía ver el cuerpo de Cassandra, llevaba su cabello negro y rizado tal y como lo había visto por última ve_z, _sus enormes ojos azulinos me perforaban el cuerpo y la línea curva que dibujaban sus labios no hacía más que mofarse de mí cada vez que podía.

_Estás condenado, Eren Jaeger. No te liberarás jamás de mí._

¿Esa era su estúpida maldición? ¿Dejarme verla por el resto de la eternidad?

Ja…

_Te equivocas, mi niño._ La vi sonreír, su voz clara y melódica hablaba en mi cabeza. Ellas eran maestras del engaño, seguro era la fiebre. Me hacía alucinar hasta el punto de llegar a ver a un muerto. Ellas no podían resucitar de las llamas. Era la única forma de impedirlo.

_En eso estás bien. Yo no podré jamás volver. He sellado con mi vida un pacto en tu cuerpo._

Me acerqué sin temor hacia la ilusión. Ella no era real. No estaba viva. Di un paso más y ella caminó a mi lado, se situó justo en frente de mi acongojado cuerpo y colocó una mano ilusoria en mi pecho.

Noexistesnoexistesnoexistesno…

Me repetí atragantándome con las palabras. Si yo no lo creía, ella no existiría, así de simple, el peor pecado de un guerrero de la Inquisición, es creer en las brujerías del diablo.

Pero sentí su mano, vívida y real. Ella sonrió y su cuerpo desapareció, me caí de rodillas y lo último que vi fue la acongojada mirada de mi hermana quien llegaba a mi lado para rescatarme…

Desperté algunas horas después. Mi hermana estaba sentada al lado de mi cama, su cabello negro me hizo recordarla a _ella,_ por lo que me sobresalté y ella me aquietó; colocó sus frías manos sobre mis hombros y me sentó con tranquilidad. Yo amenicé mi respiración y ella me ofreció un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas. Las tomé sin siquiera preguntarme qué serían. Ella se levantó, cogió un par de trapos húmedos a un lado de mi velador, y se marchó con ellos.

Yo me acomodé como pude. Evitando mirar a _ese _rincón. Tenía miedo de Cassandra, la muy maldita, no me dejaría tranquilo. Nunca.

Nunca.

El teléfono que guardaba en mis pantalones−que estaban colgados en una silla en una de las esquinas de mi cuarto−, por lo que me estiré a recogerlo. Me arrastré por las sábanas y estiré mi brazo hacia el mueble.

Allí, sentada al lado de mi ropa estaba ella, sonriéndome.

Me asusté. Me alejé automáticamente de la cama, tropezándome no sé cómo, llegando al borde de un extremo hasta conseguir caerme al suelo. Vi su silueta levantarse de la silla, ella se hincó a mi lado y me entregó el teléfono.

Oh, por Dios, la Bruja todavía estaba viva.

_Para ti, por toda la eternidad._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Entonces algo frío nuevamente me tocó el rostro. Me sobresalté y grité, lanzando el teléfono que había dejado de sonar sobre mi hombro; abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré a mi hermana de bruces en el suelo, asustada por mi grito, con una mano sobre su pecho agitado.

−Oh, lo siento, Mikasa…es que yo…

Ella se me acercó. Me tendió una mano y yo me levanté, me ayudó a entrar en mi cama nuevamente y, gentilmente colocó una de las compresas frías en mi frente. Se sentó nuevamente a mi lado, se cruzó de piernas y esperó a mi lado.

Nunca había podido tener una charla amena con Mikasa, pues ella no hablaba. No era muda ni nada, simplemente no lo hacía. Ella había perdido la capacidad del habla por culpa de una Bruja. Cuando éramos niños, una de ellas entró a nuestra casa, enfurecida y comenzó a atacarnos. No recuerdo mucho, pero papá la redujo hasta que ya no podía hacer nada más que gritar. Ella le lanzó una maldición como la mía a Mikasa. Y desde allí, ella simplemente no había podido hablar más, sus cuerdas vocales estaban sanas, pero su habla se había perdido, no había voz en ella.

Si tan sólo no la hubiese adoptado la familia que comandaba desde hace siglos, la Caza contra las Brujas. Nunca entendí porque adoptaron a una mujer en mi familia, siendo que las mujeres, siempre habían sido segregadas por el temor de ser "espías de la Brujería". Mi madre había sido sólo eso, una madre, la habían limitado a eso, ella jamás tuvo contacto con la organización, no como yo, y Mikasa fue forzada para cuando la bruja atacó, pero no tiene mucha libertad, su trabajo, como el de mi madre, sólo consiste en casarse con un buen hombre cazador y dar hijos. Algo muy penoso. Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese tipo de políticas, yo amaba a mi hermana y no deseaba ese tipo de trato para con ella.

La miré con ternura. Le sonreí y silenciosamente le agradecí por cuidar de mi siempre. Prefería mil veces que cuidara de mí antes de que estuviera amarrada al patán de su prometido. Hasta pronunciar su nombre me producía acidez.

−Mikasa, creo que me siento un poco mejor, iré a tomar una ducha.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y estoy seguro que fue a prepararme el baño. Por lo que me quedé sólo, otra vez. Me levanté con cuidado de mirar particularmente a algo, y saqué mi ropa limpia de mi gaveta. Caminé hasta el baño y allí encontré a mi hermana, calentando el agua en la tina, con algunos envases de colores en sus manos. Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrió, arrojó un poco del contenido de una de las botellas y comenzó a batir el agua con sus manos. Me hizo un ademán cuando ya quiso que supiera que estaba listo.

Di un paso al frente y ella salió del baño, me miró desde el pórtico y con lenguaje de señas me dijo:

"_Estaré afuera, por cualquier cosa que necesites, Eren"._

Le sonreí y ella salió, cerró la puerta tras de sí y yo me desvestí para bañarme. Me senté en la tina y el agua estaba tibia, justo en la temperatura que amaba. Bajé mi cabeza subiendo mis piernas para sentir el agua escurrir por mi rostro. Era algo delicioso. Los baños de tina son uno de los lujos que jamás dejaré.

Estuve allí lo que me pareció una gloriosa eternidad. El agua burbujeaba suavemente, tallé mi piel con jabones aromáticos, lavé mi cabello con líquidos irrisorios para un hombre y me levanté del agua con mucha pereza. Sentía un relajo incomparable. Quería sólo dormir.

Me anudé la toalla a la cadera, y olvidé la ropa limpia que había llevado, me sequé un poco y salí al pasillo. Allí mi hermana se encontraba con una bandeja que tenía sobre sí, un bol con una humeante sopa más un vaso relleno con jugo de naranja. Le sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla en son de gracias, ella caminó detrás de mí, pisando mi sombra con la comida, me quité frente a ella la toalla y comencé a buscar mi pijama y no lo encontré, porque claro, estaba en el baño. Ella no se asustó de mi desnudez, ya me había visto innumerables veces antes, ella siempre había sido quien cuidaba de mí desde que mi madre murió hace ya años. Ella curaba mis heridas y me cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, ella cocinaba para mí cuando yo no quería hacerlo, y dormía en mi casa cuando no quería pasarla solo.

Ella llegó con mi ropa y me vestí mientras ella arreglaba mi cama. No me gustaba que hiciera tantas cosas, así que la detuve en el acto. Ella no era mi criada.

−Déjame hacerlo por mí mismo, no estoy tan mal, Mikasa−Le sonreí.

"_Me gusta hacerlo"_ Me mostró en su lenguaje de señas. Yo fruncí la boca y la dejé.

Me acosté y ella acomodó la comida cerca de mí. Me bebí la sopa y el jugo y a los pocos minutos ya me invadía el sueño, otra vez. Cerré los ojos y me dormí con la sonrisa y la acogedora mirada de mi hermana…

No alcancé a soñar. Algo me despertó de improvisto. Escuché un forcejeo y algunos trastes quebrarse. Me levanté, preocupado por si mi hermana se había caído y herido, pero era algo mucho peor que eso.

En mi sala de estar, en medio de mi departamento, un sujeto desconocido estaba de pie junto al cuerpo inconsciente de mi hermana en el suelo y a su lado, un enorme charco de sangre.

La miré de hito en hito, respirando los nanosegundos en los que tardé en mirar a su agresor. La sangre fluía de su frente, resbalándose por sus pómulos y mejillas, dejándola con una torturada expresión…No.

_¡No…!_

−¿Quién eres? –Le pregunté al hombre de la capucha negra. Poco podía ver de su rostro, sólo sus delgados labios y la curvatura de su sonrisa macabra.

Era un hombre, no muy alto, de contextura delgada. Cubría su rostro con una capucha negra y su cuerpo se paseaba por mi salón, alrededor de mi hermana como un lince.

¿Buscaba algo?

−¿¡Quién mierda eres!? –Exigí saber, él me miró, y vi el brillo refulgente en sus ojos.

Él no respondió, mas sí se me abalanzó con un cuchillo y yo rehuí ante el ataque aun en mis condiciones. Debía de activar la alarma, ¿Cómo diablos se había metido sin que mi hermana y la seguridad del lugar se dieran cuenta? Esquivé un golpe que me tendió con su cuchillo. Me eché a correr a un lado de la casa. Intenté tomar algo para defenderme, pero él era demasiado rápido y no tenía tiempo nada más que para esquivarlo. Él intentaba matarme…

Me escabullí entre su cuerpo y lo empujé. Me arrebaté hasta la cocina americana, saltando los muebles, tratando de llegar a una botella o cualquier objeto corto-punzante que me pudiera servir de algo, pero justo cuando me dispuse a tomar algo, él jaló de mi torso y me lanzó junto con su cuerpo al suelo. Enterró su cuchillo en mi mano y aullé de dolor.

−¡Mierda! –Chisté quitándome el cuchillo que había dejado clavado en mí.

Allí lo noté.

El símbolo. El satánico símbolo, él no podía ser otra cosa que…

Lo miré. Se había bajado la capucha y me miraba directamente a los ojos, tenía su rostro reverberando en mi conciencia..Sus ojos, de un azul oliváceo; filosos y peligrosos, se inyectaban en mi cuerpo como lo hace un depredador con su presa. Podía apreciar lo blanca de su piel, su cabello negro y lacio…

Todo…

_Bingo, mi querido._

Eran iguales…Él era…

−Mucho gusto−Silbó, su tono grave poco pudo intimidarme. Yo estaba tendido en el suelo, engrifado como un gato, con una lámpara como defensa frente a mi pecho y la respiración entrecortada−, mi nombre es Levi. Hijo de Cassandra Blanc. La mujer que tú asesinaste.

No…

_¿Ahora comprendes algo, mi querido Eren?_

¿Estaba lidiando con el hijo de la Suprema Bruja de Salem?

−Nos vamos a divertir esta noche, Eren Jaeger−Siseó, y sólo allí tuve miedo de verdad. Como nunca en mi vida.

…**Continuará**…

* * *

**PD: Si hay problemas con la palabra "consciencia" es porque el maldito corrector de word me la cambia!**

_**¿Qué tal? Bueno, les presento a Leviciento el hijo de una suprema bruja, ¡chan, chan! Bueno, como saben este será un MPREG, así que ya conocieron al padre del bebé. ¿Qué les ha parecido el giro de la historia?**_

_**Bueno, Mikasa es muda por una muy buena razón, quizá más adelante la explique, pero lo de ella también tiene un punto importante, y no es sólo la criada de Eren tal y como pareció ser en este capítulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a BLOOMYLEE como siempre por apoyarme, este fic, completo es para ella. Es un agradecimiento por todo, ella sabe 3.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerme, espero me den una buena oportunidad como lo hicieron con mi otra historia también.**_

_**Me encantan las temáticas sobrenaturales así que si ven otra cosa mía será posiblemente de lo mismo xd**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**Con cariño, Nell.**_


	3. Capítulo II

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. NON-CON. MPREG. LEMMON.

**RIREN.**

* * *

**La Hermandad del Sombrero Negro**

_**Primera Parte**_

_**La Maldición de Cassandra**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Concedido sea**_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

* * *

**Levi**

Le dediqué unos segundos a ver en donde diablos me encontraba. Su sola habitación era tan grande como el living de la casa en donde me había criado más la cocina. Tenía un enorme closet de tres puertas, labrado en madera blanca y lustrosa, con puertas de vidrio y pomos de un material brillante y exuberante. También cabía, además de la gran cama de dos plazas, largos edredones sedosos y respaldo de metal negro, que imitaba la forma de un gran círculo ascendente; frente a ésta, estaba un televisor de pantalla plana tan alto como mi cuerpo podía serlo, en su esquina izquierda, justo en el rincón al lado del ventanal, estaba un apropiado escritorio, con su computador descansando encima. El suelo era de alfombra oscura, de un tono grisáceo que contrastaba enormemente con lo blanco de sus paredes. Todo era tan pulcro y modernista, ni comparado a la escasez noble que había en mi casa.

Me quedé quieto en el quicio de la puerta de entrada. Aun con mi mirada escrutándolo todo. Él se encontraba echado en la cama, inconsciente, pues yo lo había dejado así, con el rostro magullado y su cuerpo con una gran herida en el dorso de su piel, a un costado de sus costillas. Lo había maltratado todo lo que se me había permitido. Para luego, poder sedarlo con una inyección cuando éste estaba rendido a mis pies poco después de la golpiza. Ahora dormía plácidamente y era mi deber poder atarlo. Pues no empezaría hasta que pudiera ver todas las atrocidades que le haría. Él sentiría todo en carne propia, chillaría todo lo que tendría que chillar y sufriría, como un mínimo a lo que los suyos le han hecho a mi familia durante generaciones…

Nunca vi a Cassandra como una madre muy maternal. Ella no estuvo criándome porque desde que llevaba consciencia de sí misma fue una bruja muy prodigiosa. Me habían contado que a los tres años descubrieron sus poderes y a los trece, ya era una aspirante a ser la Reina de las Brujas de su propio aquelarre, el cual contaba con más de doscientas brujas.

Yo nací en circunstancias bastante precarias, a pesar de que mi madre ya había sido coronada con el título de la mejor entre todos, ella prefirió guardar su apariencia en la humildad, ella comenzó con algo que la hiciera surgir rápido y allí fue cuando comenzó siendo corredora de propiedades.

Mi padre era un descarado humano común y silvestre que ni idea tenía de con quién se estaba metiendo. Él desapareció a la mañana siguiente y nunca supo que yo llegué a formarme.

Las brujas aledañas a mi madre me criaron y yo siempre supe sobre ellas, aun cuando haya nacido varón, lejos de la maldición de la Estirpe, sin embargo, mi misión era mucho más importante que servir de un número más al aquelarre liderado por mi madre. Yo era de aquellos quienes debíamos la protección de las Brujas. Era de aquellos quienes nos casábamos con ellas para procrear más hijos y así, seguir subsistiendo.

Así fue como a los quince años llegué a la Hermandad del Sombrero Negro.

−Hmm…

Lo oí balbucear en silencio, y poco ya había olvidado que tenía que amordazarlo. Así que dejé de vagar en mis pensamientos y me dispuse a mi labor.

_Levi Rivaille, este es el mandato que se te ha ordenado._

Me acerqué al elegante closet y de allí saque un par de corbatas, las cuales me servirían más de lo que yo creía. Cerré las puertas y comencé mi labor: primero, anudé una de las prendas a los barrotes de su esplendida cama. Le até las muñecas a ellas con fuerza, luego con la siguiente amarré su boca con presión para que no pudiese gritar.

_Sí tú lees esto, es porque tu madre ya ha muerto, mi querido hijo_.

Le saqué los pantalones y los doblé, dejándoles sobre el escritorio de la esquina, así también con su ropa interior, mientras que la camisa sólo la subí hasta la altura de su rostro, dejándole completamente ciego. Con la prenda encima y amordazado, difícilmente podría hacer algo en contra mío.

_Y yo necesito que seas el encargado de culminar mi último mandato, como Hechicera y como madre que soy ante ti._

Pero antes de comenzar a desvestirme, debía de cerciorarme de algo. Salí de su habitación y encontré con que su pequeña e indefensa hermana muda estaba aun regada en el suelo. Aunque claro, de pequeña no había nada más que la edad, pues su cuerpo ya aparentaba lo que decía en el formulario que leí antes de venir aquí:

…_Mikasa Ackerman: Es su hermana menor._

_Edad: Veinte años._

_Ocupación: Desconocida._

_Pareja: Jean Kirschtein._

_Debes de cuidarte de ella. Ya sabes, hay algo oculto, mi querido hijo, hay algo más allá de su simple mudez que…_

Lo recordaba. La miré nuevamente. Ya no me parecía la discapacitada indefensa que había dejado noqueada en el suelo de la sala de estar de su hermano. Pero no había interés en mí. Ella no era mi problema. Así que poco podía importarme. Recordé el resto de la carta, vi la hora en mi reloj y corrí a la puerta de entrada, seguro él ya estaba afuera esperando, así que abrí y justo como lo pensé, él allí estaba; el segundo sujeto del plan se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo esperando. Llevaba gafas negras y su clásico atuendo de trabajo, pero sin que pudiera esperar, detrás de él apareció otra mujer; de mediana estatura, con gafas y el cabello castaño. Ella dio una reverencia hacia mí y se mostro en silencio hasta que el hombre habló:

−He venido como me habían llamado. Ya estoy al tanto de lo que debo hacer, Levi, hijo de Cassandra−Reconoció él dándome una reverencia. Le dejé entrar junto con su acompañante, luego miró con preocupación a la mujer a nuestros pies, su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre ella y se dio cuenta de la herida en su rostro−. Pensé que el contrato decía que no saldría herida.

−Es una mujer pedante, con ganas de luchar, debía de inmovilizarla de alguna manera−Le dije restándole importancia, quien se preocuparía de ella, era él no yo.

La otra mujer, a la cual reconocí como una de las brujas del aquelarre de mi madre se situó a mi lado, con una risita sardónica. No le hice comentario y ella frunció los labios para luego decir:

−Qué triste que no me recuerdes, pequeño Levi−Murmuró cruzada de brazos−. Nosotros de niños éramos algo cercanos el uno con el otro. Recuerdo que te di tu primer beso incluso.

Oh rayos, sí que la recordaba.

−¿Angie Zoe?

−Hanji, para que lo recuerdes, y sí, ha pasado tiempo entre nosotros, ¿no es así?

−Ya, basta de tanto hablar. Hay trabajo qué hacer−Habló el desconocido para mí. Yo me alejé de la bruja con un ademán de manos y ella sonrió.

−Disfruta tu velada−Siseó.

Caminé hasta la puerta de mi víctima y lo último que vi, es que el hombre de traje tomaba a la hermana en brazos y se la llevaba junto con la bruja a la otra habitación. Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Esto sólo sería entre él y yo.

El portazo le hizo removerse, me acerqué un par de pasos y sus movimientos eran algo más regular, por lo que deduje que ya estaba comenzando a despertarse, pero la droga no lo dejaría estar consciente completamente de sí mismo.

−Hmm… ¿Nmm…?

Balbuceaba, se removía poco a poco y gruñía, intentaba mover las manos y al rato se dio cuenta que se encontraba amordazado. Cuando habían corrido unos minutos ya comenzaba a asustarse, me acerqué a él y quité la corbata de su boca; tocía y de pronto me atacaba en preguntas:

−¿Qué sucede…? ¿Acaso…? ¿Quién anda allí? ¡Mikasa…!

−Oh, cállate−Le rezongué−¿Ya has olvidado lo que yo estuve haciendo contigo?

Su boca tartamudeo y no salió nada de sus labios. Me senté a su lado en la cama y él intentó zafarse, quizá intentaría golpearme.

−¿Qué…Qué quieres? –Me interrogó. Comenzó a moverse y quizá a estas alturas recién notó su falta de ropa−¿Dónde está…? ¿Mi ropa? ¡Qué mierda…!

Me levanté. Me fui a una de las esquinas finales de su edredón y me subí, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y sonreí. Comencé a sacar la hebilla trabada de mi cinturón e hice un sonido con ello, el castaño se sobresaltó.

−¿Qué piensas hacerme? –Saltó diciendo. Se le veía pálido y nervioso.

−Lo que te imaginas−Le respondí.

Disfruté su miedo. Le veía respirar rápido y, aunque no fuse él particularmente mi gusto, iba a disfrutar esta venganza.

Me quité el cinturón y lo arrojé cerca de su piel desnuda. Él se estremeció con brusquedad cuando el cierre de mis pantalones hizo un corto ruido metálico. Levanté la cadera para bajarme la prenda un poco, llegué hasta las rodillas, pasé una pierna por un lado…_disfruté su rostro cuando la tela de mis jeans tocó su abdomen_…pasé la otra pierna y adiós pantalones. Me levanté y los dejé sobre la mesa de su escritorio, junto a su ropa.

−Preferiría morir−Gruñó. Uh, ¿Era hora de mostrar dignidad? Recorrí lentamente su abdomen con uno de mis dedos, pensé en la acción más repulsiva que pude hacer y, me metí el dedo a la boca, para luego trazar un camino nuevamente por donde había estado−. ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡Estúpido homosexual depravado!

Casi me reí, sólo casi.

No tenía particularmente la condición que él señalaba, de hecho, mis únicas y escasas experiencias cercanas a algo sexual habían sido con mujeres, y no me agradaba tanto la idea de violar a un hombre, pero era mi deber.

…_Hijo mío…Lo que te voy a pedir, es lo más grande que nadie pudiera hacer por nuestra comunidad…_

Abrí la boca. Dispuesto a cumplir a cabalidad mí mandato. Liberé todo mi asco hacia lo que estaba pronto a hacer…

_Te haré sentir asqueroso, Eren._

−¡¿Qué mier…?! ¡Basta!

No buscaba nada más que su excitación. Sabía que mientras más le llegara a gustar, peor sería para su conciencia. Conocía a tipos como éste en todos lados, orgullosos de su apellido y de su rama familiar, impecables hasta decir basta, con una bonita chica, bajita y rubia a su lado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, el tipejo ideal, con aires moralistas y sentido del deber. Típico héroe de película. Yo los conocía bien, malditos inmaduros moralistas…

−¡Detente…! ¡Argg…!

Hundía mi boca en él, disipando mis amargos pensamientos, disimulando mi verdadero asco a tocarlo, pues todo ello estaba en segundo plano justo ahora. Seguí lamiéndole, pasando mi lengua sin pudor por su piel, hasta llegar a besos por su abdomen, tocando con la punta de mi lengua cada parte de su piel. Él reclamaba sí, una sarta de insolencias cubrieron su boca, pero su cuerpo terminaría diciéndome otra cosa. Y un hombre es tan básico y fácil, es cosa de darse cuenta cuán duro estaba cuando mi boca volvió a su lugar.

Los "basta" y "eres asqueroso" sobraban en su boca como la repulsión que yo mismo tenía hacia él, pero poco a poco comenzó a tener gusto el asunto, mis movimientos iban y venían con sus quejidos que, más que de asco comenzaban a ser lentos y delicados, como un pequeño gemir en vez de un grito de molestia.

No me di ni cuenta, hasta que ya su cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo mi tacto. Me detuve y saqué mi rostro de él antes de que terminara, pero seguí con mi mano mientras iba subiendo por su piel, besando lentamente su torso desnudo, levantando mi cuerpo hasta irme asomando más cerca de su rostro, besando su cuello…

−Aléjate−Me advirtió entre pequeños jadeos−. Te morderé y escupiré si es nece…

Lo besé. Enterré mis labios en su boca, obligándole a probar su propio sabor en mi boca. Él se resistió en todo momento, lo cual hizo más interesante la cosa.

Y entonces, sin llegar a darme cuenta, lo hice, lo que todos querían ver, lo hice…

Me introduje con brutalidad por él. Despertando emociones que jamás pude tener, y no por el hecho de que estuviera con un hombre, sino que, su dolor, eran sus quejidos, sus gritos. Él se movía, y yo _junto con él_, lo embestí, llegando a entorpecer mis sentidos, nublando mi vista. Simplemente era un acto de banalidad carnal, de egoísmo, porque más que centrarme en su desdicha, era mi propio placer lo que se fue sustituyendo por sobre sus quejas, sus gritos y su vergüenza.

Él arqueaba sus piernas y jadeaba. Su boca entreabierta pintaba una lasciva expresión deseosa, pura y hundida en placer ¿Dónde estaban los reclamos ahora, Eren?

−Ah…Hmm…

Sus gemidos comenzaron a producir en mí algo insaciable. Cada vez que de él provenía uno de sus infernales sonidos, yo arremetía con fuerza dentro de él.

En un círculo vicioso imparable…

Y nunca pensé que pudiese llegar a sentirme tan embriagado con mi propio poder, el poder de saber que podía hacerle lo que yo quisiera sin necesidad de consultarle o esperar consentimiento, porque ahora, era _yo_ quien decidía sin importar.

Pero de pronto me di cuenta, él gemía, con gravedad. Se amoldaba a mis movimientos, y jadeaba cuando me detenía. ¿Acaso lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo? ¿Disfrutaba ser violado por un desconocido? Oh…eso es tan desagradable que me reí, y al darme cuenta, me sentí más excitado.

Mi cuerpo ya no necesitaba explicaciones ni ordenes, yo sólo seguía. Y él jadeaba junto conmigo, y yo me acomodaba para estar más cerca de su piel. Como una _necesidad._ No pensaba, sólo seguía, hasta que nuestros cuerpos ya simplemente no lo resistieron, gruñí en voz baja y él se convulsionó bajo mí ser y, tras un último golpe, acabé dentro de él, sintiendo el corazón fuera de mi garganta, con la piel hipersensible. Me demoré en salirme de su cuerpo y me tumbé a su lado. Él acercó su rostro a mí, aun cegado por la prenda sobre sus ojos, así que arrastré una mano y le quité la venda, sus ojos verdes brillaron fuertemente, derritiéndose ante mi mirada. Yo me arrastré ante él, como si fuésemos un par de amantes quinceañeros y lentamente yo…

Un momento…

Algo andaba mal, pero me sentía tan…

No.

¿Qué…? Desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta y allí la vi sonreír.

¡Zorra!

Ella hizo un ademán de despedida con sus manos y se fue.

La muy perra me había hechizado…

Observé a quien me acompañaba a mi lado, era evidente que estaba tan o peor que yo, pues esos ojitos que hacía no eran los de una persona que acababa de ser violada, no. Pero volví a mirarlo, quizá fuese por la estúpida magia loca de esa bruja, pero tenía la necesidad de acurrucarme junto a él,…sí, era la estúpida hechicería. Me levanté y comencé a vestirme. Devolví la mirada hacia él, sus ojos, embelesados, se quedaron trabados en mi cuerpo, y sus labios dibujaron un leve "vuelve" en ellos.

La ropa volvió a mi cuerpo lentamente y me acerqué a él, aun lo tenía amordazado. Lo desaté con cuidado, pues sabía que gracias a la brujería de Hanji no trataría de huir. Pero al momento en que lo solté, sus manos fueron a parar en mi cuello. Por segundos creí me haría daño, pero sólo se abrazó de mí. Me sentí extraño en sus brazos y traté de correrlo, pero no pude, y cuando ya él quebró su fuerza, lo alejé bruscamente por fin.

Esto estaba volviéndose tan extraño.

−Lo siento, mi querido Levi.

Me volteé para darle la cara a la causante de todo esto.

−Sólo quería sacarle la complicación a las cosas, veo que mi hechizo ha surtido efecto en _Eren._

−En ambos, idiota−Le recalqué.

Ella rió y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

−Eres tan…−Siguió riéndose, de pronto la risa era morbosa. Me sentí tentado a golpear a una mujer por primera vez en la vida−Sólo estaba burlándome de ti, por supuesto que el hechizo también rebotó en ti, pero como sabes, mi magia no es tan efectiva en ti como en un mortal corriente.

Se había salvado.

−Ahora, es hora de marcharnos. Hemos terminado con nuestra parte y todo está listo. Dejaré durmiendo a tu pequeña aventura junto a su hermana.

Ella meció las manos en el aire, apunto al castaño y sus ojos comenzaron a verse opacos, extraños. Cerró de pronto sus orbes color jazmín y su cuerpo al segundo dormitaba.

−Tú también deberías moverte junto con nosotros, no creo que él quiera verte cuando el hechizo acabe y se lleve todo el enamoramiento y la sensación de ser una colegiala y todo eso.

Me terminé de vestir y salí de su habitación. En el salón principal, rodeado de plantas y muebles grandes y caros, esperaba el sujeto trajeado. Se estaba arreglando la corbata y al verme no pareció inmutarse.

−Jean−Lo llamó la castaña−, es hora de movernos. Nadie debe saber que estuvimos acá, ¿Entiendes, verdad?

El susodicho asintió.

−¿Ella no recordará nada, cierto? –Preguntó él con cierto deje de preocupación.

Hanji sonrió y lo golpeó levemente en el pecho.

−No, ella estará bien, romeo. Andando.

Me fui junto a ellos, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Todo era como había sido planeado y yo no tenía mucho qué imponer, todo había sido decidido mucho antes de que yo pudiera predisponerme a algo. Era el último trabajo que haría por mi madre. Su último legado.

_Hijo mío, concédeme el deseo de tener a alguien por quién velar._

_Déjame sentir la dicha de…_

Negué mis pensamientos. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Me desvié hasta mi destino. Con el rostro de quién sería la persona a la cual estaría ligada por el resto de mis días.

_He de pedirte que seas padre, por mí._

_Necesito un descendiente y sé quién es perfectamente el indicado._

Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

…_Continuará…_

* * *

_**¿Y bien? Advierto que soy PÉSIMA en los lemmon así que esto les deja como enseñanza no pedírmelos jamás.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a quienes decidieron leerme, me hicieron muy feliz.**_

_**Espero no haberles desilusionado con el Lemmon, estoy verdaderamente nerviosa, porque realmente no sé cómo hacerlos, así que mis disculpas de ante mano.**_

_**Ahora las respuestas a mis queridos lectores:**_

_**NOBODY: **_**Muchísimas gracias, en realidad creo que efectivamente no hay fics RIREN de brujas, así que me siento orgullosa de haber sido la primera en pensarlo.**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme desde ahora. Realmente me emociona! **

**Fujioshi-chan: POR SUPUESTO! No fue duro contra el muro, pero fue duro contra la cama (?) ¿Sirve? XD Gracias por comentar, se agradece y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!**

**Hikari Anami: Sí, este fue el pseudo-lemmon de Nell. Realmente no sé como quedó, me siento taaaan insegura u_u**

**Eso sería todo! Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Los ama, Nell.**


	4. Capítulo III

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. NON-CON. MPREG. LEMMON.

**RIREN.**

* * *

**NOTA AUTOR: **_Pido perdón por el retraso enorme, no suelo ser así cuando sigo algo, pero me había deprimido con la historia y NO la iba a seguir, pero de nuevo, gracias a la insistencia –porque sí que es mucha- de mi amiga _**Bloomy Lee**_, a la cual le dedico este horrible capítulo, es que ha seguido esto. Perdón por el retraso, ahora no será así, no tengo internet y por último _**Bloomy**_ subirá los capítulos si es que yo, como siempre, no puedo._

_Gracias por seguirme, los adoro. Y ahora si me animé con la historia, otra vez._

_Gracias _**Bloomy Lee**_. Como siempre, para ti, va dedicada esta estúpida historia._

* * *

**La Hermandad del Sombrero Negro**

_**Primera Parte**_

_**La Maldición de Cassandra**_

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Coincidencias de la vida**_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

**Eren Jaeger**

Desperté, tenía un montón de personas rodeándome. Esta vez, en un lugar blanco con un pulcro olor a remedios y a anestésicos. Mi visión era borrosa, y al cabo de un rato reconocí las frías manos de mi hermana junto a las mías. Ella me sonrío compasiva al verme parpadear, aun desorientado. Cerré los ojos luego de ello y no supe más de mí hasta que volvió mi consciencia, ya de noche, en la habitación completamente vacía. Paseé mi mirada, era evidente que me encontraba en un hospital, tenía una sonda intravenosa que conectaba al suero que goteaba rítmicamente hacia mi torrente sanguíneo, además de unos curiosos electrodos que se situaban a mi lado izquierdo, rodeando mi corazón, los cuales monitoreaban mis signos vitales en una caja electrónica llena de signos y rayas que para mí no tenían sentido. Pero el pitido de ésta me dejaba algo más calmo. Por lo menos estaba vivo…

Uh…Una jaqueca me invadió casi al instante. Sentía mi cabeza bombear con tanta fuerza y presión...que por poco ya veía mis sesos repartirse por toda la habitación. La sensación era desagradable hasta el punto de tener quejas. Removí mi cuerpo con cuidado. Sabía que algo malo había pasado, pero no podía recordar qué. Sentía un nudo entre la garganta y el pecho, y dolía. Mi pulso comenzó a marcarse más rápido en la maquina correspondiente, y una enfermera llegó al rato, me vio despierto y sonrió.

−Que buenas noticias, está despierto, Señor Jaeger−Habló ella con un esbozo de cortesía. Yo asentí y ella monitoreó la máquina, para evitar que siguiera chillando críticamente−. Si quiere puedo incluir en la medicación algo para que pueda dormir esta noche.

−¿Cuánto…cuánto llevo aquí? –Quise saber, ella cambió su peso a su otra pierna y se cruzó de brazos por sobre su blanco uniforme.

−Tres días−Me informó−. Su familia estaba muy preocupada, dijeron algo de un asalto a su departamento.

Unas imágenes discontinuas azotaron mi cabeza. Vi a un hombre de traje oscuro meciéndose de un lado a otro en mi habitación, luego, me golpeaba en el suelo. Me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y la enferma llegó a mí.

−Daré la indicación de queteapina en 100 miligramos. Vuelvo en seguida−Indicó ella. Y cuando volvió a los pocos minutos, llegó con una jeringa. Tomó mi brazo, tenía un tubo que tenía varias entradas, en forma de mariposa, ella abrió una de las válvulas, e inyectó el medicamento por allí, para luego cerrarla. Seguramente el medicamento iría a correr junto con el suero al que me conectaban. Al cabo de quince minutos, me despedí de la realidad y dormí otra vez.

Desperté con un alarido de felicidad. El cual provenía de mi padre. Me abrazó con fuerza apenas volví a pestañear por segunda vez, y sentí la calidez de su cuerpo invadir poco a poco el mío. Su olor a perfume caro y a tabaco francés me inundó y me sentí como en casa nuevamente. Respiré levemente ese aroma hasta que él se separó de mí.

−Oh, Hijo−Sonrió gustoso−. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.

A su lado estaba mi hermana y su prometido. Ella no esperaba para poder lanzarse a mis brazos, pero en presencia de mi padre jamás mostraría el lado más agradable que tenía. Sino más bien prefirió mantenerse a raya, en silencio de la mano de su estúpido prometido quien no lucía tan contento de verme bien. Éste le murmuró un par de cosas al oído de mi hermana y se marchó con un "me alegra de que Eren esté bien".

−Supe lo del asalto a tu departamento−Continuó mi padre−. Fue espantoso. Me alegra tanto que no haya pasado a mayores…la verdad es que la seguridad del lugar es buena, pero como siempre yo…

No pude seguir el hilo de su voz, me sentía mareado, y mi hermana desviaba la mirada a cada tanto, encogiéndose de hombros y juntando temblorosamente sus manos.

No recordaba nada de un asalto. Pocas veces tenía visiones de mí mismo, siendo lanzado a un lado de la habitación. Luego recordaba un ruido metálico. El sabor de la sangre y el rostro de mi hermana en el suelo, a los pies de alguien.

−Mikasa despertó y pidió ayuda. Texteó a Jean quien fue por ella. Me alegra tanto que mi hija esté bien.

Ella sonrió quedadamente. Luego entró mi futuro y desagradable cuñado, dándome una vertiginosa mirada envenenada. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero tampoco pensé que sería de su agrado el verme postrado en un hospital.

Al par de días salí con mi alta. Mi hermana y su prometido me acompañaron a casa, puesto que mi padre estaba demasiado ocupado con la empresa y el "verdadero trabajo" como llamábamos en realidad.

El "verdadero trabajo" era lo que en verdad hacíamos con las acciones principales de la empresa. Somos una gran familia de Cazadores de brujas, que desde hace más de diez generaciones que prestaba sus servicios a la humanidad.

Los síntomas de la brujería habían pasado junto con los analgésicos. No volví a ver a la bruja en mi departamento y los siguientes tres días los pasé dormitando en mi habitación. Tenía licencia médica y mi padre no me dejaría volver al trabajo sino hasta que realmente descubrieran qué hizo Cassandra en mí.

Mi hermana se presentó en mi ayuda todos los días. Pero había algo extraño en ella. Me rehuía la mirada cada vez que exigía verla. Me sonreía quedadamente, y evitaba pasar tiempo conmigo más de lo que fuera estrictamente necesario.

No decidí pensar mucho en ello, quizá no quería explicarme lo que para ambos, era una experiencia traumática, así que acepté su "silencio" –Bueno, siempre era silenciosa, pues ella no hablaba ¿gracioso o no? −. En fin. A los pocos días, se me permitió volver a mi vida rutinaria, los expertos de papá no consiguieron saber qué era lo que la desquiciada mujer hizo en mí, por lo que decidieron que mis alucinaciones fueron lo único en lo que afectó en mi vida y como ya no las veía, su magia había perdido efecto cuando murió, o eso decidieron pensar.

Pero como siempre, mi vida no podía ir normal. Ese día, Mikasa había tomado mi auto para devolverse a casa, y luego recordé que yo ahora no tenía cómo movilizarme para ir a trabajar. Así que, como todo mortal, fui, pagué mi ticket y me subí al metro. Fue una experiencia novedosa, desde hace años que no tomaba el transporte público−por lo general mi padre era un paranoico y trataba de evitar a toda costa nuestro excesivo contacto con el mundo exterior, era peligroso, según él…−.

Me embarqué en la estación y el metro pasó al instante y, paradójicamente, al instante, un mar de personas me invadió y entraron mucho antes que yo…

Aun así, conseguí asiento, entre una señora mayor y un caballero que se paró en la siguiente estación, pero como era de esperar, su puesto fue ocupado al instante por un joven de gafas y ropas oscuras.

Mi parada estaba alrededor de quince minutos más, por lo que me permití descansar un poco. Aun cuando no había hecho nada, me cansaba cada tanto en tanto, quizá mi padre tendría razón y tenía mis defensas bajas, pero bueno que…

−Se ha producido un entorpecimiento en las líneas ferroviarias−Anunció una femenina voz por el altavoz al mismo momento en que el metro se detenía abruptamente−. Lamentamos las molestias. El viaje se reanudará tan pronto como sea posible.

Fantástico…Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo, apreté el botón para desbloquearlo y, ¡adivinen! Estaba apagado. ¿Acaso seguirían ocurriendo eventos desafortunados en mi vida? ¿Me daría cuenta que me he dejado la billetera en casa? Instantáneamente revisé mi bolso para comprobar que allí estaba.

Necesitaba saber, como mínimo qué hora era. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que el sujeto a mi lado llevaba calzado un reloj de pulsera. Lo miré por unos segundos y decidí parecer amable y casual al preguntarle la hora.

−Disculpe, ¿Podría ser tan amable de decirme qué hora es?

El hombre a mi lado se sorprendió con mi cotidiana pregunta, dudó unos instantes y luego una juguetona sonrisa bailoteó por sus labios. Me pregunté qué gracioso comentario se le habría cruzado por la cabeza, pero sólo respondió con lo que quería escuchar. Eran las ocho menos diez, y estaba atrasado. Y llegaría más atrasado aun…bueno, era momento de usar la ventaja de ser el hijo del jefe justo ahora.

−Gracias−Respondí dispuesto a voltearme, pero el hombre se quitó las gafas (¿Por qué usaría gafas en medio de un subterráneo?) y me miró, sus ojos, intensos de un color grisáceo se detuvieron en mí un instante y comentó quedadamente:

−Es una lástima que el primer día que decido usar el transporte público, ocurra esto−Comentó tras un suspiro.

La línea de sus labios se forjó de tal manera en la que pensé su comentario sería tenso, pero su voz sonó amena, como ensayada. Quizá sólo sería un comentario casual, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con gente extraña, menos con un transeúnte o un ocupante más de un transporte. Pero no podía ser descortés y cerrar la conversación con un monosílabo o algo cortante, por lo que suspiré ante su comentario, dándome cuenta que relataba justamente lo que me había sucedido a mí.

−Qué coincidencia−Concordé−. Esta es mi primera vez en el metro de Londres en mucho tiempo, y se les ocurre tener inconvenientes en la hora punta, justo cuando estoy por ir a trabajar.

Él descansó en su sonrisa una expresión de complicidad. Miró sus manos y siguió la conversación.

−Es por eso que prefiero aguantarme el tráfico cada mañana en mi auto, pero a mi primo se le ha ocurrido llevárselo y más encima chocarlo. Es por eso que he quedado de peatón.

¿Acaso sería coincidencia?

−¿Me creerías si te dijera que mi hermana tomó mi auto esta mañana y por lo mismo hemos quedado en una situación similar? −Sonreí−Jamás pensé poder concordar con alguien que se sentara a mi lado en el metro.

Mi acompañante dejó escapar una leve risita. Y, de pronto, quedándome más fijamente en sus facciones, él algo de familiar tenía.

Me quedé en silencio…Lo había visto en alguna parte, estaba seguro…aunque no recordaba realmente bien su apariencia, si me preguntaran, a simple vista no lo habría reconocido jamás, pero algo en su voz…

−¿Sucede algo en mi cara? –Se mofó, entonces me sonrojé por parecer un idiota, me había quedado mirándolo de una forma descarada, entonces, negué con la cabeza y traté de explicar la situación, pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, él extendió su mano hacia mí y se presentó galantemente: − Un gusto, mi querido desconocido, mi nombre es Colton, Levi Colton.

Fruncí el ceño. Sin querer.

−¿Sucede algo malo con mi nombre? –Preguntó divertido. Sólo allí me di cuenta que aun mantenía su mano en dirección a mí. Me apresuré y la estreché.

−No, no−Me apresuré por responder−. Es sólo que me suena de algún lado, es todo.

−Es algo extraño−Dijo meditándolo un segundo−. Mi nombre no es muy normal. No sé en qué pensaba mi madre al ponerme un nombre tan malditamente corto.

Me carcajeé ante ello.

−Yo soy Eren Jaeger.

Recordé que no me había presentado y él no había exigido saber mi nombre, quizá por cortesía.

−¿Eren Jaeger?

Se me quedó mirando un par de segundos más allá de lo cortésmente establecido, me sentí algo incomodo, pero él trató de sonreír, y aclaró su punto.

−¿Eres algo así como un familiar de la empresa dirigida por los Jaeger…? ¿Esa que…?

−Sí−Me adelanté, ocultando mi risa−. Soy algo así como el hijo del dueño…

Me arrepentí apenas solté esa información. Muy bien, Eren, eso…anda y suéltale ese tipo de cosas a un completo desconocido, seguramente ahora te pedirá trabajo o…

−Me recordaba haberte visto en algún lado. Verás, soy el detective Colton. Créelo o no, pero soy el detective a cargo de tu caso, el del allanamiento en tu departamento…

No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero realmente no supe cómo reaccionar ante aquella coincidencia. ¿Tan pequeño era el mundo que acababa de conocer en el metro que por primera vez tomo al detective que investiga mi caso?

Él sonrió amablemente, tratando de mostrar quién era de verdad, sacó de su bolso su billetera y me mostró su placa. No necesité mirarla demasiado, se veía autentica y junto a ella estaba su carnet de identificación, aparecía su rostro; serio y apagado en una pequeña foto, junto a su nombre, Levi Colton, subcomisario de la Quinta Brigada de Robo de Londres. Bueno, ahora podía relajarme, no se trataba de un desconocido cualquiera.

−Siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención parecer un extraño acosador, no…

−¡Oh! No hay problema, pero ya sabiendo que eres un oficial de la policía me quedo más tranquilo, ¿Vaya coincidencia la nuestra, no, detecti…?

−No, por favor, justo ahora estoy de civil, sólo llámame Levi, por ahora. No quiero ser el detective Colton hasta en mis ratos libres…

Sonreí. Y de pronto, el metro comenzó a moverse. La gente suspiró aliviada y en el altoparlante, una voz pidió disculpas por el inconveniente, pero ya podríamos retomar el flujo continuo como debía ser.

Nos quedamos en silencio en un momento, y luego recordé, que él era el detective a cargo de mi caso, ¿Acaso habían abierto un fichero? ¿Tan terrible fue? Bueno, es mi padre quien movía los hilos, para él sí que había sido grave, pero pensé que la gente desde dentro de la compañía iría a hacerse cargo. Pero me es más tranquilo saber que, como la gente normal, por primera vez en mi vida, algo se iría a solucionar con la seguridad pública.

−Seguramente, pasaré por su domicilio uno de estos días, hemos tomado declaraciones de su hermana, pero nos hace falta aun la suya−Me recordó con voz reverencial.

−Muchas gracias, detec…digo, ¿Levi?

¿Por qué su nombre me seguía figurando de alguna forma en mi cabeza? Negué tratando de disipar pensamientos idiotas.

Pero no pude evitar recordar una escena abrupta en mi mente. Veía un florero caer de la mesa, estrellándose en mil pedazos contra el suelo; para luego elevar la mirada y ver a mi agresor. Unos profundos ojos y furiosos ojos oscuros fulminaron mi rostro. Y luego, nada.

No había nada más…por mucho que yo…

−¿Está bien? ¿Necesita algo…?

De pronto me di cuenta que jadeaba y mi rostro se contorsionaba en terror. Ladeé mi cabeza de un lado a otro y traté de explicarme. Pero sin decir nada, sabía que él podía entenderme, seguramente había hablado con un millar de víctimas de asaltos y un sinnúmero de otras atrocidades. Él me palmeó el hombro con reverencia y se levantó.

−Me bajo en la siguiente parada, pero aquí tiene−Dijo extendiéndome una tarjeta, tenía rotulado su nombre y su profesión−. Allí esta mi número de teléfono por si necesita algo. Ya lo tiene su familia, pero por algún extraño motivo se han resistido a cooperar demasiado con la investigación.

−No se preocupe. Lo llamaré apenas pueda y prestaré mi declaración.

Él sonrió. La velocidad del metro comenzó a disminuir y las personas comenzaron a ponerse en pie. Al igual que antes, el puesto que ocupaba el detective fue ocupado al instante por una joven que portaba enormes audífonos rosas.

−Nos veremos entonces, Eren.

Y allí, lo vi descender. Su espalda se perdió en el espesor de la muchedumbre.

Pero sin saberlo, me quedé con una extraña sensación, sentía que yo y el oficial Colton nos habíamos encontrado antes. Estaba seguro que, no era la primera vez en la que nos veíamos.

Lo presentía.

Y qué saben…así resultó ser, pero no lo sabría, sino hasta mucho, mucho después.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**Bueno, como dije antes, gracias a mi querida amiga terminé por seguir la historia. Tengo la otra pendiente todavía, pero la señora inspiración no se ha portado demasiado bien conmigo últimamente. Sólo he leído y no he podido escribir, pero como dice Stephen King, para ser un buen escritor, debes leer cuatro veces más de lo que escribes.**_

_**Gracias por seguir leyéndome.**_

_**Actualizaré pronto.**_

_**Adiós.**_

_**PD: el próximo capítulo será algo gracioso, eso creo yo xD.**_

_**Aquí respondo el resto de los comentarios:**_

_**fujoshi-chan: Lamento mucho la demora. Espero compensar pronto mis demoras actualizando pronto otra vez. No he dejado botados mis nuevos proyectos. Los seguiré aunque me demore. Y sí, soy mucho mejor escribiendo lemmon cuando hay amor, soy muy emocional para escribir las cosas.**_

_**¿Y de Jean? Secreto, nada que decir aun, pero lo adivinarás en los siguientes capítulos. Saludos!**_

_**Anvaz: No, si habrá lemmon, pero el non-con NO ES PARA MÍ. Y agradezco tu pregunta, porque es válida. Yo suelo ser algo dramática en mis historias, pero jamás he sido partidaria de las tragedias ni situaciones completamente tristes, quizá haré sufrir mucho a esta pareja, pero creéme, ¿Qué gracia tiene leer tantos capítulos para hacer algo infeliz? Mis historias, quizá, siempre parezcan dolorosas, pero no te preocupes, no haré algo tan malo como hacer que haya un bebé no amado por sus padres, porque al final, un hijo siempre es lo más importante de todos.**_

_**Gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo!**_

_**Gattos: Bueno, Eren es un maldito con alzahaimer xD (?) No, realmente no tiene idea ni de donde está parado, pero lo iré explicando en los siguientes capítulos. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Kote1313: ajajajaja muchas gracias, la verdad, es que era el hecho de que fuera non-con (porque eso le prometí a mi amiga y bueno...)no soy apta para hacer violaciones ni situaciones tan perturbantes XD así que para la próxima, habrá amorsh y me saldrá mejor, porque ahí sí funciono escribiendo.**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero te guste como va la historia!**_

_**Arysta: Gracias, me alegra que te guste, me salió de por casualidad la idea y bueno, creo que soy la primera en escribir de brujas en SNK, aquí.**_

_**Gracias por leerme! te esperaré pronto en los siguientes capítulos!**_

* * *

_**Perdón por la demora! Los adoro!**_

_**Cariños,**_

_**Nell.**_


	5. Capítulo IV

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. NON-CON. MPREG. LEMMON.

**RIREN.**

* * *

**La Hermandad del Sombrero Negro**

_**Primera Parte**_

_**La Maldición de Cassandra**_

_**Capítulo IV**_

_**Siguiéndote **_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

**Levi "Colton"**

Cuando figuré su brillante y húmeda cabellera por la ventana de mi Chevi, me tranquilicé. Encendí el motor del auto al verle pasearse por el estacionamiento, pero me extrañó darme cuenta que no estaba su auto, y su silueta daba un vuelco directamente hasta la vereda peatonal.

Me demoré más de lo necesario en darme cuenta lo que sucedía…

_Oh, mierda…_

Eché a andar mi auto, tendría que ir a pie tras él, y tampoco era una buena idea, ir y dejar aparcado mi auto−el cual tenía la matricula registrada a mi nombre real−, justo en frente del complejo de departamentos de Eren Jaeger. Por lo que, tomé mi móvil y telefoneé rápidamente a Irvin, quien sabría perfectamente qué hacer. Le dije, escuetamente que necesitaba urgente que recogiera mi coche, le expliqué como pude la situación sin usar más palabras que "después te explico", para luego darle afamada dirección que ya debería de conocer y él aseguró pasar por él lo antes posible. Luego soltó un comentario inteligente y le corté sin responder. Pude oír su risa en mi cabeza aun cuando ya le había cortado mucho antes, me lo imaginé chasqueando la lengua y tranquilamente comenzando a moverse. No necesitaba sus burlas justo ahora.

_Ah_…Suspiré y me bajé de la camioneta, me cerré la chaqueta larga hasta el cuello y me coloqué los lentes oscuros. Sería problemático si las cámaras de seguridad del condominio llegaban a captar si quiera un ápice de mi rostro y, con esta pinta podía alegar ser un ejecutivo. Nadie tendría qué cuestionarme.

Eché carrera y me lo encontré a dos cuadras más allá. Pensé se estaría dirigiendo a la parada de bus, por lo que corté camino y llegué antes que él a sentarme en el banco del paradero. Lo esperé con el aliento contenido, era temprano por la mañana y hacía frío, al respirar, por debajo de la bufanda que llevaba, no conseguía verse el vaho de mi aliento, pero me supuse que sí se formaría al momento de dejar de esconder medio rostro en la prenda. Me froté las manos e incliné mi nariz debajo de mi prenda, realmente iba a ser un invierno helado. Me abracé los costados y al cabo de unos minutos, me di cuenta que el paradero de bus no era su destino. Pude divisarlo al final de la calle, cruzando por el semáforo en rojo−excelente, Eren, mi trabajo es cuidarte y ni tú mismo cooperas−. Levanté el trasero del banco lanzando el mejor de mis quejidos y me eché a paso rápido tras él. Lo alcancé cuando−por supuesto, ¡debí saberlo! –bajaba por las escaleras del subterráneo al metro. Compró un boleto que no alcancé a ver, por lo que me resigné y compré el más caro−el que me serviría para usar toda la línea que él había tomado−, y lo seguí hasta el andén. Me mantuve siempre a una distancia prudente tratando de desaparecer en el gentío que esperaba detrás de él y, cuando el transporté aparcó, me inmiscuí dentro la multitud y avancé detrás de él.

Por suerte, consiguió un asiento rápidamente, sólo que no había espacio a su lado, por lo que esperé cerca de la puerta−por si lo veía levantarse para hacer lo mismo−hasta que, a la siguiente parada, ya estuvo desocupado un asiento a su lado. Me abalancé hasta el puesto, ignorando todo el tiempo en el que Irvin me relató mi misión. Y no, no fui para nada sigiloso, ni menos obvio. Pero quería sentarme a su lado. Quería estar cerca de él, pues mi misión ahora consistía en cuidar no tanto de sí mismo, sino de la razón por la cual me había metido en todo este embrollo. Aun no sabía si el hechizo que Hanji activó en su departamento había surtido efecto, y realmente no entendía cómo iban a conseguir que yo embarazara a otro hombre, pero según me relataron−y reitero, no logré comprender bien−, era posible…si, era posible. No sé de donde, pero aparecerá algo en su… ¿Útero? ¿Conjuraron un útero dentro de su cavidad abdominal? Porque definitivamente no puede gestarse en su estómago, ni mucho menos, en la nada, así que…

−_Es posible_−Me había recalcado Hanji−, _el bebé se gestará normalmente, tú sólo ve y hazlo, que de la parte complicada, me encargo yo._

Realmente no necesitaba aun saber cómo diablos conseguirían−ni mucho menos llegaba a explicarme como se les había ocurrido una venganza como tal−, pero en la carta, mi madre me había dejado explicadas muchas más cosas que en mis veintiocho años vividos, nunca llegué a captar.

−_No te preocupes, Levi_−Me sonrió compasivamente mi compañera−. _Ya te has ocupado de la parte "embarazosa"−_Se burló y la fulminé con la mirada_._

Lo único que comprendí, es que se necesitaba otra persona para poder realizar el proceso, ya que el bebé no podía por acto natural formarse en el cuerpo de otra persona…y ahí es donde entraba su pobre hermana, ella se…

−Se ha producido un entorpecimiento en las líneas ferroviarias. Lamentamos las molestias. El viaje se reanudará tan pronto como sea posible−Anunció la voz en el altoparlante. Escuché todo tipo de quejidos de los pasajeros, la gente comenzó a hablar y abruptamente, el vagón se remeció para luego detenerse, casi al mismo tiempo en el que la voz comenzó a hablar.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Eren Jaeger sacaba su móvil, pero estaba apagado. Seguramente querría llamar y avisar sobre el inconveniente. Con un chasquido cerró el aparato y su mirada divagó, hasta llegar a mí. Me concentré en mi pose: tenía los brazos cruzados sobre mis piernas, apoyando los codos en mi maletín, mi cabeza caía como si estuviese descansando. Quizá por ello fue que decidió mirarme bien antes, pero estaba seguro de que me estaba mirando.

Entonces temí que al verme, todos sus recuerdos volvieran.

−_Por nada del mundo, se te ocurra mostrarte ante él tan rápidamente. No sabemos cómo ha reaccionado ante el trauma, aunque, se supone que Hanji hizo un buen trabajo y se encargó de sus recuerdos. Pero no lo sabemos aun_−Me había advertido Irvin. Y como siempre, no le hice caso…

Traté de esconder lo más posible mi rostro, pero él insistió y decidió hablarme.

−Disculpe, ¿Podría ser tan amable de decirme qué hora es?

Ya no habría forma de escabullirme sin parecer más sospechoso de lo que ya era. Lo miré para poder responderle luego de mirar la hora, y no pude evitar sonreír sin razón al ver sus brillantes e inocentes ojos puestos en mí. Él me miró, pero no hubo reacción en sus facciones. Traté de respirar con calma, él no me recordaba y no me había ganado un despido por ser el peor detective falso del mundo.

Le dije casualmente qué hora era luego de mirar el reloj vistosamente.

−Gracias−Respondió para voltearse y seguir con sus pensamientos.

Pero había hecho un gran avance. Él me había dedicado la palabra y, como parte de mi trabajo era acercarme a él−no importa que no haya sido de la forma estipulada, al diablo con el protocolo−, decidí que sería mejor idea, tratar de entablar la relación lo más rápido posible. Debía de asegurarme que en verdad estuviera embarazado, aunque sólo hayan pasado días desde lo sucedido…

¿En verdad dije _eso_?

Preferí evitar esa clase de pensamientos, aun no me acostumbraba a la idea. Me quité las gafas de sol consciente de que ya no importaba tanto ocultar mi rostro si él no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Así que tendría que ir y felicitar a Hanji por su buen trabajo esta vez.

−Es una lástima que el primer día que decido usar el transporte público, ocurra esto−Traté de decir casualmente. Fingí un bostezo.

−Qué coincidencia−Dijo, y me di cuenta, que inconscientemente acababa de relatar lo que le había sucedido a él.

No importa. Traté de verme tranquilo y esperé su respuesta en silencio.

−Esta es mi primera vez en el metro de Londres en mucho tiempo, y se les ocurre tener inconvenientes en la hora punta, justo cuando estoy por ir a trabajar.

Claro, yo ya lo sabía…Pero debía de mostrarme impávido. Sin esfuerzo alguno conseguí relajar mi rostro.

−Es por eso que prefiero aguantarme el tráfico cada mañana en mi auto, pero a mi primo se le ha ocurrido llevárselo y más encima chocarlo. Es por eso que he quedado de peatón.

Las palabras fluían de mí como si de verdad fuera cierto que tenía primos, o si de verdad creyera lo que me estaba diciendo, pero he estado en éste tipo de negocios lo suficiente como para poder relatar algo completamente falso sin siquiera dudar ante ello.

−¿Me creerías si te dijera que mi hermana tomó mi auto esta mañana y por lo mismo hemos quedado en una situación similar? –Las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron amenamente y eso me dio una sensación de tranquilidad al oírlo hablar, al parecer, había picado el anzuelo−Jamás pensé poder concordar con alguien que se sentara a mi lado en el metro.

Me reí levemente, tratando de mostrarme afable, pero de pronto, su mirada cambió, sus ojos se hicieron líquidos y me escrutó completamente. Su rostro me decía que algo se le hacía familiar en mí. Por lo que debía de distraer su mirada lo más pronto posible, traté de llegar y decir lo primero que pensé sería lo más acertado, de una forma cotidiana y normal.

−¿Sucede algo en mi cara? –Hice un mohín mostrando mi rostro, y él pareció avergonzado, justo lo que quería crear en él.

Esperé un par de segundos, y luego decidí extender mi mano amablemente. Él me miró, dudando y luego me presenté, tal y como había formulado hacerlo.

−Un gusto, mi querido desconocido, mi nombre es Colton, Levi Colton.

Frunció el ceño.

Y recién allí recordé.

"M_ucho gusto, mi nombre es Levi. Hijo de Cassandra Blanc. La mujer que tú asesinaste"_

¿No fui yo mismo quien se presentó con su nombre real?

−¿Sucede algo malo con mi nombre? –Me atreví a preguntar, sabía que Levi no era un nombre común, pero si recordaba algo debía de tratar de parecer una coincidencia, si le parecía aun más extraño, diría que Levi es un diminutivo para mi nombre real…el cual tendría que inventar justo ahora, porque realmente no…

Él estrechó mi mano, quitándome los pensamientos de la cabeza.

−No, no−Se atragantó con sus palabras, como disculpándose−. Es sólo que me suena de algún lado, es todo.

Le sonreí.

−Es algo extraño. Mi nombre no es muy normal. No sé en qué pensaba mi madre al ponerme un nombre tan malditamente corto.

Se rió y yo gané un punto a mi favor.

−Yo soy Eren Jaeger.

Ya lo sé, quise decir de pronto, pero antes de poder sonar tan idiota y arruinar la misión, quise ahondar en ello.

−¿Eren Jaeger? –Pregunté como si su nombre me sonara de algo−¿Eres algo así como un familiar de la empresa dirigida por los Jaeger…? ¿Esa que…?

−Sí−Dio una risa nerviosa y prosiguió−. Soy algo así como el hijo del dueño…

Perfecto, me estabas dando más información de la que debías, Eren Jaeger, sólo que, tu rostro al segundo se espantó y notó lo obvio.

−Me recordaba haberte visto en algún lado−Aligeré mi voz y cerré los ojos tratando de verme más tranquilo, respiré silenciosamente unas cuantas veces y mentí como siempre había sabido hacerlo−. Verás, soy el detective Colton. Créelo o no, pero soy el detective a cargo de tu caso, el del allanamiento en tu departamento…

Saqué de mi bolso mi billetera. Por suerte siempre andaba trayendo todo tipo de identificaciones falsas, y justamente el oficial Colton si existía. Sólo que nos habíamos encargado de que yo fuese ahora _ese_ Colton desde hace mucho tiempo. Traté de buscar bien, entremedio de mi identificación falsa de Colton, estaba Jonathan Miller, Aaron Gabres, entre otros. Saqué disimuladamente mi tarjeta, la cual tenía mi foto, el sello del gobierno y mi nombre de pila completo. Y a su lado, tomé la brillante y falsa placa que acreditaba que realmente era un oficial de policía.

−Siento haberte asustado, no era mi intención parecer un extraño acosador, no…

−¡Oh! No hay problema, pero ya sabiendo que eres un oficial de la policía me quedo más tranquilo, ¿Vaya coincidencia la nuestra, no, detecti…?

−No, por favor, justo ahora estoy de civil, sólo llámame Levi, por ahora. No quiero ser el detective Colton hasta en mis ratos libres…

Sonrió y me sentí satisfecho. No llegué a darme cuenta que el metro comenzaba a moverse, por lo que vi su rostro aliviarse. Seguramente ya iría haciendo tiempo de dejar la farsa un poco y retirarme para no forzar aún más la situación.

−Seguramente, pasaré por su domicilio uno de estos días, hemos tomado declaraciones de su hermana, pero nos hace falta aún la suya−Sugerí queriendo darle a entender que habría un próximo encuentro con una razón válida.

−Muchas gracias, detec…digo, ¿Levi?

De pronto su rostro volvió a verse violentado por algo,…quizá algún recuerdo. Fruncí el ceño rápidamente, e intenté buscar alguna excusa. Pero nada se me vino a la cabeza, y el ver su expresión; sus ojos dilatados y mirando perdidamente mi rostro, sus labios entreabiertos, sus pómulos prominentes y la perfecta línea que creaba su mandíbula. Cargué mi peso en mi cadera y preocupado le pregunté:

−¿Está bien? ¿Necesita algo…?

Negó con la cabeza, pero aun su expresión era mortificada. Me preocupé, realmente temí que digiera "yo sí te he visto antes, en mi habitación, tú eres hijo de Cassandra". Tragué duro, por lo que, al escuchar el altoparlante, improvisé una salida poco airosa.

−Me bajo en la siguiente parada, pero aquí tiene. Allí está mi número de teléfono−Le indiqué mostrando mi tarjeta falsa−por si necesita algo. Ya lo tiene su familia, pero por algún extraño motivo se han resistido a cooperar demasiado con la investigación.

Se mostró preocupado, pero la idea no pareció extrañarle.

−No se preocupe. Lo llamaré apenas pueda y prestaré mi declaración.

Sonreí y me puse de pie. Ya era momento de terminar la farsa.

−Nos veremos entonces, Eren.

Me bajé lo más normal que pude, y sin entender por qué, mi corazón corría a mil por hora. Me quedé recostado sobre la pared, mientras daba vueltas en mi cabeza a todo lo que había sucedido hoy, le texteé a Irvin un leve reporte sobre lo sucedido y apagué el teléfono, no necesitaba sus críticas justo ahora.

Mi relación interpersonal con Eren iba a ser lo más bizarro que pude haber pensado tener. Él era quien condenó a mi madre al holocausto. Quien mandó a mi único familiar al infierno. La asesinó. Y observó su muerte sin algún arrepentimiento alguno, y yo ahora quien debía de condenarlo a él de vuelta; a él y a toda esa estirpe de imbéciles quienes condenaban a mujeres por algo que ni ellos mismos entendían.

Pero aun así, algo en él no me había hecho odiarlo, lucía tan estúpidamente benigno que no pensarías que él fue la clase de monstruo que amenazó a mi madre con una pistola en la espalda cuando ella se dirigía a casa, con las manos ocupadas por las bolsas de las compras del supermercado. Mi madre no se resistió, sentía el metal de la pistola que apuntaba contra sus riñones. Ella ya lo sabía, me lo había informado en su carta. Y había aceptado su hora. Eren Jaeger llegó con un puñado de idiotas armados para arrestar a una sola mujer, inofensiva, la cual, no utilizó sus poderes para hacerle mal alguno a nadie.

Irvin me llamó cuando ya nada había por hacer. Mi madre estaba amarrada a un palo y fue quemada, como si estuviéramos en la época de inquisición otra vez. Él me entregó su carta y con una palmada en el hombro, se marchó en silencio.

No pude sufrir, no pude llorar su muerte, sólo pude refugiarme en su último deseo. Y ese es vengarme de Eren Jaeger y toda su familia, pero su sola presencia me traía algo confuso. Pero no debía de encariñarme con la presa con la que jugaba. No debía desviarme de mi misión. Él fue condenado a ser la burla de su séquito. A parir como una mujer−como las mismas mujeres que ellos tanto odian−un hijo de linaje brujo. Una digna bruja o un hijo de la Hermandad. Y ese sería mi hijo, cuya madre no existiría…

Me levanté de la estación y vagué en silencio sin siquiera darme cuenta a donde había llegado. Prendí mi teléfono y llamé a Irvin. Escuetamente le dije "prepárame un buen whisky, y espérame con algo de qué conversarme", él accedió con una corta risa y respondió haciendo sonar unos vasos. Caminé durante quince minutos, pues estaba cerca de su casa y allí, con las llaves que tenía, llegué y entré. Me quité el calzado y lo dejé en el descansillo de la entrada, en donde, a lo japonés, guardábamos los zapatos. Sólo que anduve a pie desnudo por el suelo de madera y me eché en mi habitual silla, a ese lado estaba mi vaso de whisky con un gran hielo en medio. Me tragué el ardor del licor sin misericordia. En ese momento entró mi rubio compañero a reírse de mi demacrado gesto.

−No preguntaré.

Y no lo hizo. Bebimos en silencio, hasta que después, algo ebrio recordé haber llorado. Le confesé lo mucho que me dolía lo que estaba haciendo, lo mucho que odiaba que mi madre nunca hubiese mantenido una relación normal conmigo y lo mucho que me entristecía que mi futuro hijo sufriera lo mismo que yo.

Suspiré. Me emborraché algo rápido, y desperté horas después en mi cama. Seguro Irvin me habría arrastrado hasta mi habitación y me había tapado preocupadamente.

Mi cabeza bombeaba fuertemente debido a la ingesta desmedida de alcohol en mi organismo. No estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto, pero hoy era un día extraño para mí. Tenía tantas cosas en mente que…

De pronto, en mi velador, junto al reloj que marcaba las cuatro de la tarde−sí, dormí bastante−mi teléfono marcó un mensaje. Vi que era de Hanji y decidí no leerlo. No tenía ánimos de soportar sus comentarios tontos ahora, me arrepentía tanto de haberle facilitado mi número de móvil.

−Veo que despiertas−Sonrió Irvin en el quicio de mi puerta, yo no dije nada y él siguió hablando−. Beber a las nueve de la mañana no es nada elegante.

Fruncí el ceño y me dio una jaqueca extraordinaria.

−Quiero saber qué clase de error garrafal…

−No, Irvin. No hablemos de eso ahora. Estoy ebrio, tengo resaca, odio al sujeto que me agrada. Tengo tantas cosas que asimilar, hoy no…

Suspiró.

−No se puede asimilar tan fácil, ¿Eh? Ser padre de otro hombre y todo eso…

−Por favor, cállate y lárgate de mi habitación.

Se rió, había burla en su expresión y el hecho de que mi cabeza bombeara de una forma horrible, no ayudaba al no odiarlo.

−Estoy preocupado por ti, Levi.

Lo sabía, pero aun así, marché a su lado y le cerré la puerta en la cara, eché pestillo y me dispuse a dormir, necesitaba pasar mi frustración y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Soñé con Eren, hablando amenamente con mi madre, como cualquier ser humano corriente, le decía lo hermosa que lucía su cabellera esa mañana y ella respondía con risas.

No fue un lindo sueño.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Bueno, era la versión de Levi del acoso en el metro. La idea era escribir esa parte más corta, pero quise poder poner su forma de ver las cosas. Por lo general siempre hago un cap así, pero no será así todos los capítulos, no habrá una versión de Levi narrando lo que ya vieron, es sólo por ahora.**_

_**Bueno este capítulo IGUAL ha quedado cortito, es que estoy condicionada a escribir esta cantidad de hojas, lo siento tanto.**_

_**El próximo capítulo ya será distinto, recuerden que Levi tiene sus problemas existenciales pero eso no evitará que Eren TENGA que hacerle una llamada, después de todo, es su "policía".**_

_**Gracias a todos los review! No sé cuántos serán y si respondí algunos y otros no es porque soy terriblemente olvidadísa, y siempre olvido a quien respondo y a quién no, así que comenzaré una política nueva: sólo responder cuando actualizo, así no me enredo más.**_

* * *

_**Ahora las respuestas:**_

**Haru**: Sí, es novedoso, y como Eren no puede ser bruja tuve que rebuscarme un poco más la historia. Pero me alegra que sea llamativa, esa era algo de la idea xd

Bueno, El amorsh llegará pronto, pero no soy de la idea de hacer que se amen de un momento a otro, quiero que se conozcan primero, sino, no tendría trama.

Claro que seguiré mi otro fic, sólo estoy estancada, tengo que ingeniármelas más…

Gracias por tu review!

Nos leemos,

Nell.

**Anvaz**: realmente me reí leyendo y sí, Bloomy Lee tiene todo el crédito de esta historia, de hecho, porque le debo fics porque me acompañó a ver una película de terror le debo.

Me alegra que te gustara tanto, gracias de verdad! Me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo, eres un encanto.

* * *

_**Bueno, es mi idea o ya no me llegaron tantos comentarios ¿Qué pasó chicos? ¿Tan malo estuvo el capítulo ;_;?**_

_**Los adora,**_

_**Nell.**_


	6. Capítulo V

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me corresponde son propiedad del autor correspondiente y mi única intervención aquí es hacer ficción con ellos.

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_: AU. OC. OCC. NON-CON. MPREG. LEMMON.

**RIREN.**

* * *

**La Hermandad del Sombrero Negro**

_**Primera Parte**_

_**La Maldición de Cassandra**_

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Llamada**_

_**By**_

_**Nelliel L. Smith**_

* * *

**Eren Jaeger**

Llegué al trabajo con media hora de retraso, pero nadie me regañó. Entré sin pena ni gloria, traspasando las resplandecientes puertas de vidrio de la entrada. La secretaria recepcionista, una adusta mujer joven de cabello tan negro como el cielo nocturno; con una solemne mirada me saludó amenamente, así como todo trabajador que frecuentaba el hall principal. Los miré de hito en hito sigilosamente, sus reverenciales miradas no me asombraban, tampoco el hecho de recibir constantes preguntas escuetas sobre mi estado de salud los últimos días, al parecer, simplemente había estado enfermo. Uno de ellos, se quedó un par de frases más palabreándome, se despidió al cabo de unos segundos, y adelantó paso hacia la que para él sería la salida; los vidrios de la entrada principal me dejaban ver al descubierto el encaminado de cemento que había recorrido al subir los peldaños del acceso, que ahora daban paso al estacionamiento principal de la sede. El mostrador principal contaba con dos secretarias−sólo una estaba en su puesto−, quienes se encargaban de recepción. A su lado, a cada costado de las puertas, había un par de guardias. Por lo general, no era problema entrar al hall de la entrada, pero como una prestigiosa empresa, la seguridad aclamaba en donde fuera que pisaras.

−Buenos días, señorito Jeager−Saludó una de las empleadas más antiguas, ella era una mujer de exuberantes arrugas y ojos tan azules como el cielo. Trabajaba en mi planta, por lo que la veía a diario.

−Buenos días, Anna.

Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en este lugar, pero mi paseo rutinario no dejaba de serme extraño; atravesé las puertas del ascensor y marqué el piso siete, al cual me dirigía, en donde estaban las ultimas oficinas de la empresa. Me acomodé al final. Éste era el único, de los cuatro ascensores, que llegaba a la última planta. Y para ingresar en él, no debías hacer demasiado jaleo, Anna y yo ingresamos sin tener que mostrar nuestras identificaciones, pero el problema era cuando las puertas se abrían automáticamente al llegar a destino.

Las paredes estaban revestidas de un ceniciento color plomo, y los muebles iban a juego, todo en metálico. Las secretarias se recogían el cabello en un sobrio moño y vestían en una gama de negro y blanco. Anna se fue a su despacho con un reverencial gesto de cabeza y yo seguí mi camino. Las personas que frecuentaban este piso eran de extrema seguridad. Tanto las mujeres que atendían el teléfono, como el hombre que custodiaba el séptimo piso y nos dejaba pasar con nuestra identificación. Ese guardia estaba calificado para portar armas de fuego y a corto alcance, y aunque nunca había sucedido, estaba amaestrado para matar si es que se le daba la orden o si él lo consideraba necesario. Por suerte yo era conocido en la empresa, por lo que no necesitaba mucho presentarme ante él, sólo mostraba mi identificación al lado de la máquina oscura que el portaba en su mano, la cual, con un clic, anunciaba si era _de dentro o de afuera._

Bertholdt Fubar estaba reclinado contra uno de los escritorios charlando con una de las secretarias, ésta le entregaba un sobre sellado, él le preguntó algo, y su rostro ameno y tranquilo desapareció en la línea recta que formó sus labios al momento de verla negar con la cabeza. Él tomó la carta y se giró, topándose conmigo en la entrada. Sonrió quedadamente y colocando una mano en mi hombro. Me saludó en silencio. Vi desaparecer su alta y esbelta silueta en las puertas corredizas del ascensor del piso. En ese entonces, no me percaté que era el centro de atención de la mayor parte de las miradas del lugar. Nervioso, intenté sonreír y saludar a todos mientras me abría paso hasta la oficina principal: la de mi padre.

Me abrí paso sin siquiera tocar la puerta, sabía que él me estaría esperando apenas llegara, y así fue. Me saludó animosamente con un abrazo mientras terminaba de fumarse su puro grueso. El humo expelía el candente olor turbio de su tacaco. ¿Desde cuándo había agarrado nuevamente el hábito de fumar puros? Cuando me separó de él, el olor quedó impregnado en mi americana gris. Pero fingí no molestarme por ello.

−Hijo, ya veo estás bien…

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante al ver como lo miraba. Seguro intuyó que algo malo iba a decirle. Dio un paso al frente, esperando para que lo saludara, pero las palabras salieron como ácido de mi boca, exigidas por ser escuchadas.

−¿Por qué no me hablaste del detective Colton, padre? –Directo al grano, me apoyé sobre su mesa de metal blanco. Él entornó los ojos, como cabreado. Giró alrededor mío, pasando a mí lado para sentarse en su lujoso escritorio, hizo como que veía cosas más importantes que responder mi pregunta, por lo que me vi obligado a repetir la pregunta, y cuando lo hice, capté su atención nuevamente. Sus pobladas cejas oscuras delimitaron una expectante, pero burlada expresión.

−No quería darte inconvenientes, hijo. Tampoco quería que los civiles se vieran involucrados en esto. El detective Colton no es…

−Padre−Le reprendí con respeto, agucé la mirada y escruté su viejo rostro. Las canas comenzaban a asomarse sobre su castaña cabellera larga, y sus ojos, pequeños y terminados en arrugas a los costados de su rostro, se ennegrecieron, de pronto miró al techo, como si eso fuera más interesante, más interesante que darle una respuesta coherente a mis dudas.

−No sabemos si es _peligroso_–Continuó explicándose, como si lo hubiese planeado decir de tal forma. Eso me molestó en parte. ¿Acaso un detective podría ser un peligro? ¡Si él estaba encargado de desvelar mi caso! ¿No era más importante preguntarse si quien había entrado era más peligroso? ¿Qué tal si eran _ellas?_

−Oh, por favor−Golpeé levemente la mesa, me giré y rodeé los ojos, enfadado−. ¿Todos quienes no pertenezcan a esta organización son propensos a serlo? Es un hombre cualquiera, lo conocí esta mañana en el metro…

−¿Qué?

Fantástico, Eren. Ahora has de dar explicaciones.

−Eso−Le solté, dándome cuenta que le estaba dando razones para sospechar, me tardé un segundo en meditar bien mis palabras, pero diga lo que diga, no le será suficiente−. Me quedé varado en el metro esta mañana, hace poco, y él estaba en el vagón. Es un detective, obviamente no es de…

−¿Lo conociste? ¿Él se te acercó? Eren, por favor dime que mierda…

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

−¿Acaso todo aquel que se acerque a mí de ahora en adelante es malvado? ¿Es una bruja?

Se levantó de su asiento, y toda la autoridad de padre se impregnó en su rostro. Sus facciones se endurecieron y sus manos aplastaron los papeles que había cerca de ellas. Se levantó de su escritorio, arrojó el puro, ya apagado, en el basurero y caminó lentamente hacia mí. Como amenazándome.

−Acabamos de matar a una poderosa bruja, si no es que es la más poderosa de la región. Cassandra había sido buscada desde hace interminables siglos, Eren. Obviamente ellas _van a tomar venganza._

−No era muje…

−¡No seas estúpido! ¿Crees que están solas? –Gritó encolerizado, sus manos me agarraron de los hombros con firmeza, zamarreándome− Por Dios, hijo. Las brujas tienen hijos, esposos, hombres alrededor de su vida, ¿O acaso creías que se reproducían entre ellas? ¿Acaso no sabías que Cassandra pudo haber tenido esposo e hijos? Sin mencionar al séquito de brujas que presenció su muerte el día de la ejecución. Eren fuiste maldito por ella. Aún no sabemos qué diablos sucedió ni qué te hizo. Y me preocupa que no hayas muerto ya, significa que algo mucho peor te espera.

−¿Cómo sabes que quién entró a mi departamento no fueron ellas? –Requerí saber, con la lengua partida en ácido. Estaba molesto, mucho más que eso. Él no se tomaba las cosas desde_ mi_ punto de vista−¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo si interrumpieron en el departamento súper seguro de tu primogénito, sedándome, luego de haber sido maldito cómo tú has dicho…

−Es una opción, Eren−Dictó, con su voz firme y sin paciencia−. No lo sabemos aún, y créeme que desde _dentro_ nos ocuparemos mejor de las cosas. No hay razón para involucrar civiles en esto.

Soltó mis hombros dejándome una distancia prudente, la que yo aproveché para separarme de él, asqueado. Él tenía razón. ¡Maldición, sí la tenía! pero su paranoia me afectaba más de lo que él se daba cuenta. Yo jamás tuve una vida normal, lo aceptaba. Sabía que mi misión, así como la de mi padre y la de mis ancestros era erradicar a las brujas, y durante cinco años me dediqué a buscar sus escondites. Sólo fue suerte para cuando Cassandra apareció en mi mira, hace unos ocho meses atrás, pero jamás supe lo poderosa que era. Sólo cuando la vi morir, cuando me maldijo y cuando el coro de mujeres a su lado chilló aclamando…sólo allí me di cuenta que realmente había hecho algo más que peligroso. Sabía que su muerte no pasaría por alto, ni para ella misma, ni para quienes la seguían, porque no solo había matado a su Reina, había desatado una guerra entre nosotros incluso más personal que antes.

−Desde ahora en adelante, no estarás solo. Mike te acompañará desde ahora en adelante−Soltó mi padre interrumpiendo el hilar de mis pensamientos. Me sobresalté cuando procesé la idea, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mi padre se acercó al citófono, y dio unas instrucciones a su secretaria personal. Ella, escuetamente accedió, y al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, golpeó la puerta dejando entrar la parsimoniosa cara de Mike Zakarius. Éste caminó hacia nosotros luego de que mi progenitor hiciera un ademán con su mano izquierda. El rubio se colocó a mi costado, y tras un leve asentimiento, me tomó del brazo−Llévalo a casa. Encárgate que nadie que yo no haya autorizado se acerque a él.

−¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Me estás manteniendo como rehén!

No hubo caso, los fuertes brazos de Mike me llevaron a arrastras fuera de la oficina. Él se disculpó suavemente a mi oído, adjudicando que era su trabajo y que no podía desobedecer a mi padre. Me acompañó el resto del camino en silencio, me subió a una camioneta negra y partió rumbo a mi departamento, otra vez.

La música ochentera y el excesivo olor a lavanda me embriagaban y casi me hacían querer perdonarlo, pero no podía. Aún seguía molesto con él y con mi padre, no podrían mantenerme enjaulado como una bestia en mi departamento y estaba loco si realmente no conocía mi lado rebelde. Sería como en los viejos tiempos, me escabulliría de casa tan fácilmente como lo hacía cuando era niño.

Llegamos a mi departamento, Mike me siguió como una sombra hasta que le dije que necesitaba estar solo. Le cerré la puerta de mi cuarto sin dejar espacios a su duda.

−No me voy a lanzar por la ventana−Repliqué entornando los ojos, él pareció reírse levemente−. Son cuatro pisos.

Azoté la puerta y me dispuse a agarrar el teléfono celular. Busqué en mi billetera la tarjeta que el detective me había facilitado. Disqué el número y, para que Mike no me oyera, salí al balcón de mi cuarto, encendí algo de música en el estéreo y hablé lo más rápido que pude:

−Colton−Habló firmemente el detective, su voz sonó fuerte y apremiada. Contestó al segundo tono y podía oír el ritmo de las teclas de un computador.

−Detective, soy Eren Jaeger…

−Eren−Pareció impresionado, y esperé a qué preguntara el motivo de mi llamada−, ¿Sucede algo?

Tragué duro y esperé el estridente coro de la canción en mi reproductor musical.

−Algo así, me preguntaba si podía verlo, tengo algunas consultas qué hacerle.

−Estoy algo ocupado esta tarde, pero ¿Te parece bien esta noche? –Preguntó dudando, escuché la voz de otra persona hablarle−, discúlpame un momento.

Tapó el auricular y sólo escuché balbuceos. Durante lo que fueron treinta segundos, me pregunté qué sería tan importante, pues sonaba ajetreado.

−Listo. Como te iba diciendo, estoy algo ajetreado el día de hoy. Pero me puedo hacer un tiempo en la noche, ¿te parece si nos juntamos en un lugar referencial?

Le indiqué la dirección de un restaurante italiano, a eso de las siete de la tarde, y el accedió gustoso. Colgué sin problemas, no me habían oído.

Ahora sólo quedaba saber cómo burlar a Mike. No tenía otra manera de llegar, la puerta de mi habitación estaba custodiada por mi vigilante personal y nunca se atrevería a desobedecer las órdenes de mi padre.

Me senté al borde de mi cama, colocando mis codos sobre las rodillas, sujetándome la cabeza con una mano. La música había cambiado, ya no era la misma canción, y su estridente melodía me abrumaba. Cerré los ojos, tratando de vislumbrar qué podría hacer para estar fuera hoy en la noche. Hasta que se me ocurrió algo bastante ingenioso…y peligroso.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y me encontré a Mike sentado en el living con una revista, la hojeaba sin interés, y al verme parado en el quicio de la puerta, dobló el cuello, estirando su mirada hacia mí. No habló hasta que me vi obligado a hacerlo diciendo:

−Estoy algo aburrido−Simulé un bostezo y me pasé las manos por la nuca. Caminé hasta la cocina americana y abrí uno de los estantes. Sentía la mirada de mi vigilante pegada a mi espalda−. ¿Te parece si hacemos algo? Digo, después de todo, estarás acá contando mis pisadas y no veo tanto el caso. Soy consciente de que no puedo huir.

Frunció el ceño. Él no era un idiota, y comencé a temer por la validez y credibilidad de mi plan.

Saqué la botella mejor guardada que tenía del vino más caro que compré, para ocasiones especiales, cuando traía una chica a casa y cosas así…lástima que la única en probarlo haya sido mi hermana.

Descorché mi Cabernet Sauvignon, y tomé las copas que había dejado previamente sobre el mostrador. Las llené con elegancia y caminé hasta mi invitado, tendiéndole la maravillosa pieza de vino tinto.

El olor le llegó como un buen golpe en la cara. Ya podía embriagarse simplemente con dar unos pocos sorbos. Sonrió y agradecido, lo degustó. Por su expresión me di cuenta que le había encantado tanto como yo había odiado tener que abrirlo para una ocasión como esta…

Al final, al cabo de una hora, la botella se había ido. Yo disimulé tomar tanto como él, pero la verdad no fue así, nunca acabé mi primera copa. Y estaba por abrir el siguiente vino para cuando él se negó.

−No…Eren…estoy algo ya…

Sonreí.

−Oh, vamos Mike, no seas agua…

De pronto, el timbre de mi apartamento sonó.

Diablos, si era mi padre, estaba en serios problemas. Tragué duro y con un ademán, le indiqué a mi ebrio compañero que esperara. Tracé una caminata rápida a la puerta y observé por la mirilla. Jamás pensé tenerlo allí parado, solo, detrás de mi puerta. Fruncí el ceño y le dediqué la más extrañada mirada que pude darle, él casi se rió.

−¿Qué haces aquí? Mikasa no…

−Eso ya lo sé, idiota−Refunfuñó. Se invitó a entrar sin que se lo hubiese permitido, pasó a mi lado golpeándome levemente con el hombro.

Jean lucía algo molesto. En realidad, nunca nos habíamos llevado demasiado bien, el odio era algo así como mutuo. Oh, recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro. Cuando supe que él había sido el elegido para desposar a mi hermana en un futuro. Lo había visto parado a su lado, con su rostro autosuficiente, como si Mikasa fuera un premio más que una mujer digna y confiada; una hermosa mujer de sobrevivencia. No, ella era Mikasa Ackerman, la hijastra de un multimillonario. Con su nombre en el papel, tenía asegurada la tan buena vida que había contemplado siempre.

−¿Qué haces? –Silbó, su rostro estaba claramente molesto. Dio una mirada a mi guardaespaldas. Claramente se notaba su delicado estado etílico−Mike, el señor Jaeger me ha mandado, creo que si has llegado a caer en esta estúpida jugarreta, no eres suficiente para cuidar a este inútil, y tenía razón. Puedes irte.

No sabía que decir…si Mike ya era un problema, Jean sería incontenible.

Al cabo de un rato, el primer vigilante ya se había marchado. Algo avergonzado, pero jamás dudaría de la palabra de Jean, él tenía tanto poder en la familia como yo o mi padre.

−¿Y? ¿Cuál es la idea de esto? –Espeté cruzándome de brazos. Él ladeó su caminar al sofá, mirando con indignación las copas y la botella vacía.

Suspiró y dijo:

−Mira, no he venido a discutir contigo. Me parece absurdo que te mantengan como un prisionero cuando eres bastante mayorcito para valerte por ti mismo. Hablé con tu padre y quedamos con que yo te cuidaría. Pero no−Hizo una mueca, algo contrariado−. Hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo y…Lo siento, Eren. Yo realmente amo a tu hermana.

Esto se estaba volviendo extraño. Pero veía la sinceridad en los ojos de Jean. Me sentía algo extraño conversando de estas cosas, y no me hacía demasiado sentido. Aun así decidí confiar en él, no sé por qué.

−Gracias, Jean…errr…la verdad nunca nos hemos llevado bien−Sonreí−. Pero aprecio esto que haces por mí. Quizá seas un idiota, y me moleste contigo por el hecho de que no veía ese sentimiento en ti por Mikasa, pero comenzaré a ser más tolerante. ¡Y quién sabe! Quizá hasta podamos llevarnos bien.

−No te hagas ilusiones−Sonrió−. De igual manera tengo que estar aquí, por si acaso. Pero siéntete libre de salir si así lo deseas. No te seguiré, pero trataré de cubrirte.

Era perfecto. Sentía como que realmente me estaban funcionando las cosas, y en mi felicidad, no me detuve a mirar lo sospechoso que era todo esto. ¿Quién iría a pensarlo?

Llegó la hora indicada y me junté con el detective. Él había llegado antes de lo que yo había previsto y parecía algo cabreado por tener que esperarme, al final, salí sin el auto. Sería sospechoso no verlo aparcado luego que mi hermana lo llevó a casa. Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con la propuesta de su prometido, pero como siempre no dijo nada. Su rostro se mostraba algo más molesto que de costumbre, pero no opinó.

−Detective−Le saludé con la mano, él dudó si estrecharla o no, pero eventualmente lo hizo. Me senté a su lado y a los segundos apareció el garzón que tomó nuestros pedidos. La carta estaba muy interesante esta semana y terminé pidiendo lasagna tradicional con una copa de champagne, mientras que el detective sólo ordenó un vaso de vino.

−¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión? –Quiso saber cuándo ya el muchacho de los pedidos desapareció de nuestro lado.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí; pequeños y poderosos filos que atravesaban mi rostro. La verdad es que un tema tan concreto no era mi opción. No había desarrollado bien la idea, por lo que me puse algo nervioso. Pero la sinceridad saltó de mi boca antes de poder planear algo inteligente.

−Mi padre no quiere que haga nada respecto a lo que sucedió en mi departamento−Me detuve y me crucé de brazos−. Me parece inaudito, como si hubiera algo que esconder.

El detective me escuchó sin siquiera hacer un cambio de gesto ante ello, quizá le parecería común dados los muchos casos que seguramente debió investigar antes. Esperé a que dijera algo, y cargó su peso de otra forma sobre su silla. Sólo allí me fijé que vestía semiformal; una camisa blanca, desabotonada en los últimos botones del cuello, con unos simples y sofisticados pantalones de tela oscura, vi que calzaba un reloj de empaste plateado de relojería clásica. Su cabello estaba húmedo como si acabase de salir de la ducha antes de venir, aun veía las diminutas gotas engominando su perfecta presentación.

−Es entendible−Dijo al cabo de unos segundos, sorprendiéndome. Él notó mi reacción, pero no agregó nada ante ello.

En ese momento, el garzón llega con el vaso de licor de mi acompañante y mi copa de champagne. Las sitúa a cada lado con elegancia y el olor del vino tinto llena nuestra estancia; ácido y cítrico. Tal y como pensé, de una cosecha antigua, podía reconocer ese aroma pues lo había probado antes.

Sin darme cuenta, él bebió el primero trago, impregnando sus labios de tan arrebatadora sensación. Lo hizo con elegancia, bebiendo lo justo y necesario, para luego dejar su copa a su costado, cruzarse de brazos y tratar de proseguir con nuestra conversación.

−Quizá, tu padre está equivocado al no seguir con el procedimiento policial. Ya se me ha sido informado que retiraron cargos−Continuó apoyando uno de los brazos por sobre la mesa. Su mirar era pétreo, como si estuviera enfadado−. Pero debes entenderlo, eres el hijo mayor, la cara visible de una gran compañía. Hacer alarde de esto sólo atraerá a los medios y será mucho peor.

No pensé que su deducción fuese tan acertada a lo que mi padre pudiese pensar. Y realmente luego de hablar con él, me tranquilizó en parte su reacción, sin embargo, no estaba ni por asomo de acuerdo con ello. Y quizá lo demostré en la forma en que arrugaba el rostro, algo enervado. Bebí de golpe un poco de champagne que tenía a mi costado y dejé que el burbujeante sabor quemara mi paladar hasta perderse lentamente mientras lo ingería. No dije nada. Y sabía que el detective parecía ser de pocas palabras, quizá esta reunión no sería de toda la ayuda que presupuesté sería.

−No te muestres así, no es muy conveniente dada tu situación−Continúo. Cargó su peso en la mesa, queriendo acercarse aún más a mí. Yo me abstuve en copiar su gesto y dejé que su mirada, cargada de una sensación desconocida para mí, me envenenara−. No hemos dicho que iremos a proseguir con el consentimiento de tu padre ¿No? −Su sonrisa torcida hizo un juego peligroso en mi corazón. Fruncí el ceño y traté de relajarme. Comenzaba a gustarme la forma que acababa de seguir esta conversación. Yo realmente quería saber el trasfondo de esto.

−¿Me ayudará en el caso? –Quise rectificarme, esperanzado.

−Mientras tenga tu aprobación−Susurró encogiéndose de hombros, tomó la copa, mas no bebió−. Eres mayor de edad, y es tú departamento sin importar quien lo haya pagado. Tu padre tiene autoridad, pero no legal ni policial. Somos libres de proseguir si tú aun eres capaz de dejar constancia en el departamento policial.

De pronto, colocó un maletín oscuro sobre sus piernas, abrió los cerrojos de plata y sacó un folio relleno con un formulario. Explicó brevemente que esa era la forma a llenar, para que él pudiese proseguir con el procedimiento policiaco dentro de mi apartamento. Se irían a tomar muestras, se tomaría declaraciones, y todo lo necesario. Quedaría registrado mi ingreso al hospital y el incidente que confuso de Mikasa. Las personas a mi alrededor…todo. Seguramente mi rostro terminó iluminándose, pues el rostro que dedicó el detective era amable. Como nunca había pensado ver en él.

−Ya tienes mi tarjeta. Te llamaré dentro de estos días para agendar la revisión en tu departamento. Ya todo debe estar alterado, pero seguro podemos encontrar algo que pueda servir para el caso. También tomaremos declaraciones tuyas y de tu hermanastra. Ella debería saber un poco mejor qué sucedió allí.

El mozo llegó con mi plato un par de minutos después de ello. Comí en silencio pues ya casi todo estaba zanjado y acabado. Aunque tenía su reticente mirada sobre mí al momento de echarme algo a la boca, no me molestaba. Extrañamente su mirada me producía una sensación de seguridad y confortabilidad como jamás pensé tenerla con alguien de fuera de la organización.

Pero de pronto, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolcillo de mi pantalón. Me excusé con un gestó y él, con un rápido movimiento de cabeza me dio a entender que contestara. Vi el número y me sorprendió tener a Jean en el remitente. Doblé el rostro y miré a otro lado contestando escuetamente:

−¿Qué sucede?

−Tu padre. Está de camino. Salte de tu cita amorosa en este mismo instante.

Fruncí el ceño, casi trapicandome con la saliva.

−Está bien, estoy de camino.

Colgué y sin haber acabado la mitad de mi plato, comencé a arreglarme.

−Lo siento, detective. Es mi padre, está de camino a casa…lo siento yo…

−No hay problema, Eren−Pareció no darle importancia−. Estaremos en contacto pronto.

Sonreí y en una pequeña bandeja dejé unos cuantos billetes para la cena. Sabía que era dos veces más de la cuenta a pagar, pero no tenía el tiempo necesario para poder irme contando las monedas y billetes justos. Me excusé nuevamente y agradecí con un ademán de cabeza y regresé a casa a todo lo que pudo dar mi auto.

Al llegar, Mikasa me recibió cordialmente. Pero su rostro aún se mantenía rígido. La saludé como correspondía y le dediqué una mirada de "tendrás que decirme qué sucede". Me dispuse a caminar, algo nervioso, pero todo el nerviosismo que tuve, no fue nada en comparación a lo que sentí después de ver a mi padre levantarse del sofá junto a Jean.

Su rostro de por si era más que una furia misma. Sí, había estado enfadado antes, pero jamás le había visto tan enervado; sus arrugas se fruncían más a la altura de sus ojos y frente, su boca estaba tiesa en una línea hosca y cruel. Ya estaba oyendo sus retos incluso antes de que él mismo pudiera formularlos. Tragué duro y me fijé, curiosamente, en el torcido rostro de Jean. Era evidente que no podía aguantar la risa. Me sonrió de lado y entonces sentí mis puños crisparse a mis costados. Mikasa llegó a mi lado, tocándome levemente el hombro, su rostro denotaba vergüenza y pena.

−Mikasa. Quédate fuera de esto−Ordenó nuestro padre. Ella estaba dispuesta a irse, pero agarré su brazo y la frené.

−Que oiga todo lo que tienes por decirme, padre−Contradije. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho y con la otra me dijo que no empeorara las cosas. Negué con la cabeza y con un gesto conciliador le dije en sordomudo que todo estaría bien.

−Me has decepcionado, Eren−Soltó dando un paso hacia mí.

−No me sorprende todo esto−Carraspeé mirando directamente a la víbora traidora−. Nunca debí confiar en ti, bastardo. ¡Eres un…!

−¡Basta, Eren! Jean no ha hecho nada más que ser prudente. Tú eres el que no entiende razones ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes? ¡No entiendes la situación en lo absoluto!

−¿Prudente? ¡Esa sucia rata me embaucó!

−Eren, basta−Calló mi padre, furioso, era evidente que confiaba más en él que en su propio hijo−. Digas lo que digas no harás más que agravar la situación. Te ordené que te quedaras en casa.

−¡Él me permitió salir! –Me quejé dando un manotazo al aire.

−¡Y aunque eso fuera verdad mis órdenes son absolutas!

Miré a mi hermana, ella parecía querer defenderme, en sus ojos veía un profundo brillo abrazador. Me esperanzó un poco verla y traté de calmar los ánimos, sujeté con fuerza su muñeca y le sonreí de lado. Quise decirle que todo estaría bien, pero en ese instante Jean cruzó la habitación, mi padre lo miró y dijo:

−Llévate a Mikasa de aquí. Necesito un momento a solas con mi hijo.

−¡No! –Gruñí−Ella no es de su propiedad.

−Eren…−Reiteró, y entretanto Jean se encaminó tomando una de las muñecas de mi hermana. Estuve a punto de correrla de su lado, pero entonces ella, usando una fuerza que jamás creí que tuviera, se liberó de él. Su rostro era desafiante y frío.

−Mikasa…−Murmuró él, claramente enfadado.

Ella movió sus manos rápidamente, diciéndole que la dejara en paz, se acercó a mí pero él volvió a asirla a su lado. Ella lo abofeteó con su mano dominante. Todo se quedó en silencio, y el retumbo de la cachetada quedó impregnado en todos nosotros.

Ella tomó mi mano y echó a correr. Por inercia sólo la seguí. Ella era bastante rápida, más de lo que creí sería. Ya no era la chiquilla sumisa…no, silente y sin opinión que alguna vez conocí. Que no fuera capaz de hablar no significaba que no pudiera hacer valer sus pensamientos y esta injusticia era algo que ella no estaba dejando pasar. Corrimos hasta salir del complejo de departamentos. Entonces ella me entregó las llaves de su auto, el cual estaba aparcado unos cuantos metros más allá.

"Yo tomaré tu auto" dijo mostrándome las llaves que jamás me había devuelto. "Huye en el mío y yo distraeré a los demás en el tuyo". La abracé rápidamente, antes de poder ver a Jean al borde de las escaleras. Me subí a su Chevrolet azul y pisé el acelerador enfilando en dirección opuesta a los departamentos. Por el retrovisor vi a mi auto seguir en la dirección contraria.

Zigzagueé lo más rápido que pude y me metí en un pequeño callejón contra el tráfico. Nunca nadie pasaba por allí, por lo que di luego una vuelta en U, devolviendo mi camino por justo donde había comenzado, sólo que una avenida más lejos, así no me verían pasar, y si me seguían, sólo seguirían de largo sin siquiera pensar en mi plan.

Manejé por lo que creí sería una hora. Y me estacioné en una gasolinera a treinta kilómetros a las afueras de la ciudad.

Me dirigí a los servicios para hombres y saqué mi teléfono dispuesto a llamar a mi hermana. Pero luego recordé el GPS, y seguro me rastrearían al instante. Apagué mi móvil con la esperanza de que no hubiera informado mi paradero antes.

Sin ninguna clase de esperanzas, me dirigí a los teléfonos públicos y tomé la tarjeta que llevaba oculta en mi abrigo. Miré el número un par de veces y disqué.

Al tercer tono él respondió.

−Detective Colton, es Eren…tengo un problema.

…Continuará…

* * *

_**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, estas primeras semanas de clases han sido un poco malas, pero traté de escribir todo lo que pude. Quizá comience a subir capítulos más largos porque tardaré un poquitito más en actualizar.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los review, trataré de contestarlos lo más pronto posible.**_

* * *

_**Camelia:** _Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegré al leerlos, espero que sigas así que iré publicando lo más rápido que pueda. Las brujas fue algo que tenía que escribir hace tiempo y aproveché el tema de SNK. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero seguir leyéndote.

**_Carol_:** Agradezco tu defensa y tu entendimiento con la historia. Se nota que te has detenido en los pequeños detalles. Un saludo tan grande como tu trasero! 3

* * *

_**Cariños,**_

_**Nell.**_


End file.
